Clan Of Death
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: Born to a clan of near immortals only to loses her family far to soon. Now years after War has once more come and gone a Old Shnobi tells her story and What happens within the war waged in the shadows long before in entered the light. Starts Pre-Naruto Starts just before Itachi makes Ganin. Less arrogant and Emo Sasuke there will be Yaoi. Oc will mentor Naruto and Sasuke Later.
1. Chapter 1

I feel that now that the fourth war has ended that I should tell my Story. To tell of the struggles I have seen to tell of the wars that were fought within the darkness. But to tell my story I must tell the story of how four of the strongest clans came to be. It is unknown to many that there was once a great war between four gods The Shinigami, Kami, Batsu

(Punishment), Hakai (Destruction).

The gods very nearly destroyed the human world. In the end, Shinigami, and Kami combined their power to stop the dark brothers. A packed was made between the gods that a proxy war shall take place instead. And so each god created a clan upon the mortal realm.

The Sage of six paths was Kami's Clan head and creator. They became the Life clan. The clan of Life betrayed their father's teachings and believed themselves gods. They sought to destroy the other elder clans and take the human realm for themselves.

Batsu created a clan of Blood and Bone Users. They are all born in a set of twins one commands blood the other bone. They came to prefer their solitude happy to live away from the other Elder clans. They were still active in the Shinobi countries.

Hakai Created the Buji later after the splitting of the Buji he created the Uzumaki clan they become known for their chakra reserves. As well as their ability to house the tailed beasts. They were gifted with a contract with Demons this was the downfall of the once great clan only a few survived and the knowledge of their contract nearly lost.

Finally the Clan I hail from the Clan of Death Created by the Shinigami. My mother was the first clan head she fell in love with an Uchiha. Our eyes became a hybrid of our bloodlines I am able to take control of a person though I am limited by how strong their will is though confusing one nervous system when done subtlety has little restriction. My clan can only be killed by a pure sword blessed by Kami. My use of I is the start of my story through this part will be brief the true start of my story is when I become a Genin.

It was a normal day or as normal as a day in a clan compound of powerful Shinobi. I had only just turned five my best friend was due to return to our compound for a visit. It was just as the sun was setting when the life clan stormed the compound. I had been in my room when I heard the first scream and sensed my older siblings go on the defensive. It was an hour later that two of my eldest brothers stumbled into my room the Life clan had yet to breach the walls of the manor.

My brothers were covered in blood their own and that of others. They had a plan to ensure that I survived the laid over me to hide the fact I was still breathing. I knew the moment that my brothers died and kept my eyes closed as I heard the life clan moving through the manor looking for any survivors. Their laughter still haunts my nightmares to this very day.

I stayed there for days unable to move my brothers due to their armor. Unfortunately, I was found by Orochimaru and for the next 5 years, I would be a slave and an experiment. Due to my clan's bloodline, I am able to survive what he has done to me. My clan due to our close connection with death we have contracts with grim reapers. On the day of each clan's member's birth, a reaper is sealed into the child they grow and become one when the child reaches full maturity.

Due to the fact, my chakra coils are adapt to dark-natured chakra I was able to survive the implantation of a snake demon. He tried to make me into a weapon and in an away he succeeded but I didn't become his weapon. I became a weapon for revenge as foolish as it sounds.

At the age of ten, I escaped only days before he planned to put one of his seals on me. I managed to make my way to the village hidden in the leaves. The Uchiha clan and my own have had a packed from the beginning I knew I would get aid as my bloodline had activated staining my eyes a poison green with three tomes in each eye showing that they were stage one.

This is where I will truly start my story, my curse of hatred after all even though I don't carry the bloodline I am still an Uchiha by birth even if I carry my mother's name.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

\- Marks the beginning and end of mindscape parts

"The gates should be around here somewhere," I mumble under my breath as I stumble through the underbrush of the surrounding forest. I squint my eyes against the sun through the feeling of hunger is nothing new I can feel the lack of food sapping the little energy I have left. The need to get to the gates the only thing keeping me going.

I stumble out into a clearing holding the gates and two leaf ninja. "Who goes there?" The first orders "Yuki Shade, I need to speak to the Uchiha clan head. The Reaper clan has fallen." I manage to say before collapsing.

I wake hours later by the look of the sky. I look around and take in the sterile white walls noting that it was a medical room. "You're awake I would like to know why you ask to see me, girl." I hear a male's voice from my left side. Turning my head I see a man that can only be an Uchiha. He looks in base traits like my father and his eyes the same unholy crimson. "My name is Yuki Shade and the Reaper clan has fallen to the Angels. I am the only survivor. "I say in a hoarse voice. " How long ago?" He asks "Five years I have spent those five years in a hell on earth. Orochimaru found my clan's grounds after the wards fell the found me trapped and took me." I say

"I offer you sanctuary within my clan. How old are you young one?" He asks "I am ten years old come winter. My mother was the clan head all my siblings were kill and all my clan's mates. The light clan's members were bragging as they looted my home. "I say looking at my lap.

" You will stay with my family and I will be sinning you up for the academy I am sure to have been under his rule you have basic to advanced training, therefore, I will suggest you take a placement test with luck you will be placed in the same class as my eldest son." The clan head informs me I nod in response.

I am discharged from the hospital quickly "Yuki my name is Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha is my wife I have two sons. My eldest is Itachi and my youngest is Sasuke." Fugaku says as we walk to his clan grounds I keep pace beside him.

We walk down the main streets I take note of the path we take and what shops that line the street. We arrive at the gate to the compound he stops and addresses the two visible guards. Though I can tell there are more hiding. "This is Yuki Shade, My family is taking her in she is to be treated as if she is my daughter. There will be a clan meeting later to explain father." He informs the guards before entering the compound.

I follow behind him as he continues on I take note of the path and the direction we are heading. As we approach the center of the compound I see the main house. A woman standing on the porch with two young boys beside her. "Fugaku your home. And who is this?" Mikoto greets. "This is Yuki she will be staying with us she has lost her family and is a distant cousin of the clan," Fugaku informs his wife.

I bow to Mikoto "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Lady Uchiha." I straighten up and give a small smile. "Welcome to the family Yuki." She moves and places a hand on the eldest boy's shoulder "This is Itachi and Sasuke his younger brother." She says placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder as well. "It is nice to meet you I wish it would have been on better terms," I say softly.

We move into the house I feel out of place my clothes are worn thin and beginning to fray. From their age and damage from combat with the others. Mikoto walks deeper into the house I linger near Fugaku. "I sadly don't have any girl clothes that will fit you but you should be able to fit in Itachi's until tomorrow when we can get you some of your own." She says returning with a change of clothes.

"Thank you, Lady Uchiha." I bow my head. "You can call me Mikoto. The bathroom is down the hall to the right, put your clothes in the hamper and I will see if they can be salvaged. "She informs me with a caring smile. I nod and move off in the direction she indicated

"Tomorrow after you get her clothes get her basic academy gear I will schedule a placement test for the afternoon tomorrow. Itachi there is a high possibility she will be put in your class please keep an eye on her. I will have to have a mental evaluation done on her she did have to go through the slaughter of her clan. "I hear Fugaku say after I closed the bathroom door.

I change quickly stopping to wash my face and arms getting rid of the lingering dirt from my skin. I move back to the front hall moving with practiced silence. Itachi is looking straight at me through his parents were unaware of me entering the room. I clear my throat softly" OH Yuki I didn't hear you come in." Mikoto says looking slightly startled

"I was trained for assassination missions. I am very skilled in stealth, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Low skill in Ninjutsu or that is how my former master ranked my skills. My lack of skill in Ninjutsu is due to my lack of knowledge of other Ninjutsu and difficulty with my high-level chakra reserves that he never bothered to train me to control. "I say looking at Fugaku he nods.

"I will inform you proctor of that. You can pick up the tools you are most familiar with tomorrow. "Fugaku informs me "We don't have another bedroom set up at the moment. Itachi due you mine sharing with Yuki for a few days till we set up a room for her?" Mikoto asks him "I don't mind mother there is a chance that we will be spending a lot of time together in the future. It would be good for us to become friends. "Itachi answers

"It's been years since I have had a friend. I would like to be friends with you both Itachi, Sasuke. I only ever had one friend and he was three times my age. Though in my clan such an age difference means little once we are fully grown our aging slows. He was supposed to be arriving at the compound the same night as the massacre. " I smile that is laced with the sadness.

"What was his name?" Fugaku asks with slight interest "His name was Sasori he was a puppet master he often taught some of the older children his art I was to learn as well once he had returned. I have found some scrolls on it but while I can make the puppets my chakra control is too poor to control them."

"The leaf doesn't have any puppet masters but the sand village is known for them," Fugaku spoke. "He was from the sand village he heard of our clan's skills and ask to be taught how to manipulate the human mind in exchange he would teach any who wished to learn the art of puppetry. My clan never had any allegiance to any village we were ninja for high to the heist bidder we didn't involve ourselves in hidden village politics and did not aid any in the wars. Though my mother had said in whirlpool had asked for our aid she would have sent as many battalions we could spare which at the time was more ninja than even the Leaf had." I explain.

"The number of siblings I had alone could rival the lesser village's numbers and easily outmatch their skill."

"Enough of this depressing talk lets go eat then off to bed with you three it will be a busy day tomorrow," Mikoto says ushering us into the dining room and grabbing a place setting for me. We sit and talk of lighter subject Itachi speaks of other clan heads and strong students in the school.

I take in this information and keep note of it knowing other's skills are useful. Dinner passes in a peaceful mod. When the meal is finished a picked up I fallow Itachi to his room noting the spare bed roll used for guests I move over to it.

"You can take the bed if you like Yuki." Itachi says watching me "It's fine it's more than I am used to after three years of sleeping on a concrete floor anything more feels like heaven." I say laying down on the bedroll. I turn over to face the door placing my back to the wall.

"Goodnight then." Itachi mummers softly as he gets in bed as well.

The next morning started with a wakeup call though I had been awake for hours beforehand. Breakfast is quick before Sasuke Itachi and I are shooed out the door followed by Mikoto. She leads us to a clothes store that caters to Ninja offering more durable clothing than the average store.

I walk around looking through the different options I quickly move away from any light colors. Moving to a rack with blacks and deep purples I pick through looking for what would be practical.

Finding an armored corset style top as well as fire resistant mesh undershirt I move to pants. I find a pair of black pants with a large number of pockets both insight and hidden. They have chains attached to them that can be removed and with a quick check, I find their both chakra suppressing when against skin and made of chakra metal.

I move to the changing room looking at the new outfit I find it fitting the purple accents only are apparent in sunlight and with the near black color of the chains they would do well with stealth. I change back and move to grab a new pair of boots with chakra steel in the toe.

The last things I grab are black wrappings to cover my arms and a deep purple cloak with a weight seal that adjusts to the wearer. "Good choices Yuki though why the cloak." Mikoto asks "My preferred weapons require a large amount of strength and speed. I had to leave my old cloak behind plus my clan would start wearing weight seals at 5 which I already was so it's a familiar comfort." I say moving to grab similar outfits "I got this Yuki go put that one on so you have it for the testing this afternoon." Mikoto says

I move back to the changing room and reemerge carrying Itachi's borrowed clothes. I set the cloak around my shoulders feeling its weight rapidly change. Mikoto pays for the clothes and we move to the weapon shop down the street.

I walk into the shop and can smell the forge from the back. I walk around picking up the normal tools any ninja carry but stop in front a pair of clawed gantlets "Ah those they are quite heavy miss no one has been able to properly wield them because of it." The shopkeep says looking at me I pick one up with easy though slightly heavier than my old pair.

I notice the latches the remove the guard from the claws. "They are a beautiful piece of work Sir did you make them? In truth, they are only slightly heavier than my old pair and they didn't allow me to remove the guarded for a sudden burst of speed." I say turning to him

"A close range fighter then and yes I did I make everything in this shop." He says with a tone of pride "Out of curiosity have you ever made a scythe?" I ask "Yes one but it never sold it was supposed to be a gift from an Uchiha to Kairi Shade. The clan was destroyed before he could give it to her." He says with a sad look his eyes scanning mine.

"May I see it?" I ask softly he nods and walks to the back room and returns with a scythe its handle looks like bone yet was a metal I knew well, two ribcages and skulls adorned the top of the handle along the base of the blade. I place the gantlet down and move over to the counter. I knew this scythe and who it was made for.

"She would have loved it she couldn't stop talking about it when she found out. A gift like this was my clan's engagement ring my sister would have loved it." I say softly "then it should go to you he had paid for it but couldn't look at it after he heard what had happened." The shopkeeper says handing me the weapon I nod my thanks, I also get the gauntlets and a katana as I would need to practice with my clans chosen weapon before using it in any form of combat.

"Alright let's get something to eat then Yuki you have your test so we will be going to the academy," Mikoto says leading us to a small restaurant. I manage to keep the conversation light over lunch though I don't eat much still needing to become used to large amounts of food again.

When we finish we move on to the academy where an instructor is waiting for us. "Welcome you must be Yuki I will be proctoring your test today. "He smiles at me "it is nice to meet you have you been informed of my skills?" I greet and ask "I have I'll be testing each of your Ninja skills and assessing what level they are at." He says his face truing serious.

"Where shall we start then?" I question placing my scythe against a tree off to the side of the training field "not a scythe master then? "He questions "No I know the basics but nowhere near enough to use in a spar. The scythe was supposed to be my sisters she died before it was finished." I say turning back to the field

"we will start with your sword skills, then Hand to hand, I'll check your chakra control then move to Ninjutsu, by then hopefully the stealth cores will be set up if not then we will move to Genjutsu if it is then that will be last. " he finishes I nod in response.

"Yuki I am going to leave Itachi and Sasuke here to watch while I go home and do a few chores around the house." Mikoto says "alright plus I probably will need help home I don't plan to hold back and I have a feeling I will be waking up with more than a few bruises tomorrow." I say she nods and heads back to her home.

I move to the center of the field I place my hand on the hilt he takes his stance. I find my center moving into my stance I leave my sword sheathed. He moves around me but I stay still letting my eyes activate which sends out small pules of chakra keeping tabs on my opponent.

He moves to strike my left I draw my sword and block before spinning around I fall into my stance. I stay defective to find my opponents style we trade blows for a few moments I keep my moves as basic styles to hide my true form. I found my opponents pattern and I go on the offensive using this to also adapt to the new weight of my cloak.

We trade blows continually though I get the upper hand and disarm him. Grabbing his katana I hold mine at his throat. "Well, it would seem you're a far better swordsman than I am." He says with a smile "My former master was not a good swordsman I had to find teachers in anyone who could teach me I made my own style from there." I inform him

"Let's move on to hand to hand and you can use those gantlets." He informs I sheath my sword and drop into a low stance, we trade blows and even when I removed the gauntlets choosing not to drop the cloak I end up on my back or being thrown into the ground.

I know part of this is due to how much muscle I lost along with the weight. "You have a good form and I was pressed more than even a Chuunin to beat you. I can also tell that part of your problem is the fact your underweight." He says walking over to help me up I take his hand and stand.

"Yeah I know I am far below what I should be but now that I am in a stable village it should be corrected in a few months." I say he nods "Alright let's move to chakra you mentioned that you have poor control due to larger than average reserves." He states I nod "it's a blessing and a curse of my bloodline we have large amounts of chakra but unless properly trained can't do much. "I mummer

He has me run through a number of exercises and my control was awful though I was able to do water walking how I have no clue.

"Well I can tell you're not lying in terms of your control and I doubt you can do basic academy Ninjutsu because of how much you have. Let's have you go through a few Ninjutsu you know and can use so I can see what level you can handle." He says

"Some I can't perform due to lack of supplies. But I'll start with the clone technique I can use." I say moving to the middle of the field I run through the hand singes for Karasu Bushin no Jutsu a clone appears in front of me I unsheathe my sword and slice through it and it brakes apart into crows.

"That is a B-rank clone." He comments "I found it easier due to it taking more chakra." I say I then bite my thumb Kuchiyose no Jutsu A cloud of smoke surrounds me hiding my summons from view then he beats his wings "Now that's much better" The summons says "Hello Ryuk it's good to see you again." I say smiling up at the reaper "Oh why have you called me and you better have an apple for me." He says looking around

"What type of summons is he?" The proctor asks in shock "I am a Grimm reaper we only have contracts with Yuki's clan or well now only Yuki." Ryuk says "Ryuk is currently the only one I can call on." I say the proctor just nods with wide eyes.

"If you don't need me, kid, I'm going home." Ryuk says "go ahead he was just testing to see what Ninjutsu I can do." I say smiling "Alright be safe brat and I am glad you finally made it to the leaf." He says before disappearing

"those are the two are the ones I can use right now I can use the Shikon no Jutsu and the Kugutsu no Jutsu though due to the lack of chakra control I can't use a puppet efficiently and all of the ones I have made had to be left behind. And the first well that is an obvious reason on why I can't. I was not trained with Ninjutsu due to the fact I was used as an assassin." I say once more sheathing my katana

"Alright is more than academy students know in truth you could be made a Genin now even without seeing your stealth but I believe placing you in the class that will graduate this year will benefit you." The proctor says a heartbeat later a messenger hawk appears the proctor takes the note and reads it over.

"Well it looks like the course is set up so we will move on to that then we will test your Genjutsu." He says and starts to lead me to the edge of the training area that is bordered by trees. "Your goal is to get to the Hokage monument without being found there will be ninja of all ranks looking for you from Genin to Anbu that way we can truly test how skilled you are." He informs me

"Is there any restrictions?" I ask he simply shakes his head "When you're ready to go." He says I move into the forest jumping into the trees with easily I activate my eyes but focused to control the rotation to be minimal. I move quickly into the shadows sliding my hood over my steel blue hair to hide it. Using my eyes to enhance my sensor ability I easily doge around the Genin teams thankful for the lack of teachers close to them.

I suppress my chakra as much as I can when I approach the market district. I use my eyes to locate the Anbu squad that is spread out looking for me while hidden. For once I am thankful my bloodline locks onto a person's nervous system. I focused on the one closest to me and suddenly urge his system to not detect my chakra I then momentarily disrupt his ability to see before jumping onto a close empty building and slipping inside.

I hear a muffled curse as the Anbu realizes he has been tricked I move through the building taking the time. When I get to the ground floor I check for others close by sensing none move quickly through the streets dropping my hood I move through the crowd's blending in.

I manage to get through the market district before sensing another Nin nearby. I notice it's an Uchiha even under the mask I can sense his eyes though getting around him should be easy the Hyuga that is close is more of a problem. I slip into a shop on my left I close my eyes and focused on the Hyuga with a sharp plus of chakra I dustup the flow in his eyes the accompanying thud lets me know he feels from the shock to his network I move quickly back into the crowds following a group of civilian girls that ran from seeing him fall.

I am thankful the Uchiha goes to his aid. I slip back into the forest that holds the path to the monument. I manage to slip through the mix of Chuunin and Jounin though there was close call with another Hyuga and an Inuzuka and her dog. I make it to the Monument to find my proctor. "Wow, you made it without being spotted once." He says shocked moments later the squad Anbu landed "what did you do to dog's eyes girl." A bird masked Anbu demanded

"I disrupted the chakra flow due to my own bloodline I can take over or influence a person's nevus system which is closely tied to their chakra network. Though I can't take over a person who has a stronger will than me. But I can nudge it to do something minor say overlook a face or chakra signature. It should dissipate in an hour or two." I tell them

"I only did that because I was stuck between Cat who is an Uchiha and Dog. I am unable to effect Cat and their clan so Dog was my only option without being captured. "I say

"leave it be Bird she was told to use whatever tools she had her bloodline is one of those tools she could have done a lot worse even without taking control of Dog skilled users of her bloodline could permanently blind opponents without taking control of them others remove the other senses entirely for varying lengths of time. She only removed your ability to use you Bloodline for a time. "Cat says

He turns to me "You did well I didn't notice a chakra spike when you disabled Dog." Cat praises

"Thank you, Cat. Though this is not the first time I have had to dodge around Anbu it's the first time I have had to dodge around other bloodline users who could see like we do and the fact I couldn't kill anyone." I say softly

"You have killed Anbu rank ninja before?" Dog asks "Yes I would throw them off with my eyes either blinding them or having them not identify my chakra as a threat. I would then strike from the shadows." I tell them

The all go quiet just realizing truly the damage I could do if I wanted to. "Alright all we have left is Genjutsu so who wants to be Yuki's test dummy." The proctor asks "I will it is my field of expertise. Whenever you're ready." a monkey masked Anbu says

I inhale closing my eyes for a moment and reach out with my chakra zoning in on Monkey using my dark chakra was always easier due to having less of it to control. I slowly start to build my dark chakra I focused on their chakra signature. When I have my chakra and have tagged theirs I make a shark Crow call.

I open my eyes one more to see Monkey on the ground twitching violently. "What did you do and how are we not affected?" Cat asks

"I used my Dark chakra which only two other clans can use in any form. I have far less dark chakra then normal so it is far easier to control and it allows me to tag another's chakra network. That way I can trap select people in a Jutsu or if a use it for Ninjutsu it will seek out and target tagged networks. It also gives me the ability to do selective sound base Genjutsu and for what it was it was their greatest fear. "I say

"This Genjutsu is based on an Uchiha one though theirs is far more powerful as it affects the feeling of time passing and theirs can't be broken. Mine is easy to brake and for every second in their mind, one passes outside. "I inform them "And the clan head is you should only be a Genin," Cat asks

"Social interaction with others my age and an unknown metal stability is the primary factors in their dissension that and it allows their sons to try and woo me to get my bloodline for their clan," I say impassively I move over to monkey and release the Genjutsu as any longer it will risk her mental state.

"I couldn't break it." Monkey said "That's the problem with what I chose even though it is easy to break it messes with the mind to the point you can't. In truth, the use of that Genjutsu is all that kept some of Orochimaru's less than Honorable underlings away from me." I say softly.

"Alright Cat can you accompany Yuki back to the academy to pick up Itachi and Sasuke and make sure they get home?" The proctor asks Cat nods in response and we head back to the academy. We walk in silence "I knew one of your brothers we were very close despite the difference in age we had." Cat speaks when we are away from the others "Which one and age means little to us my best friend is or was three times my age in truth I don't know if he is alive or not." I say sadly

"It was Riku and who was your friend I may be able to see if they're alive." He says "his name is Sasori of the Red Sand and Riku is one of the reasons I am alive he died saving me." I admit softly "I can tell you this Sasori is alive though where he is I don't know. I am glad that he saved you as well I know how close the two of you were. You had him wrapped around your finger the moment you were born. Twin souls bore apart that's what my mother had said." Cat says placing a hand on my shoulder

"And I know how much he loved you Hayato, "I say softly Knowing how walks beside me. "Let's get the boys and take you home Imoto. "Hayato says softly we continue the walk back in silence.

We reach the academy where the Sasuke and Itachi were waiting. "What is the verdict?" Itachi asks "I still have to go through the mental evaluation but as long as they find me fit mentally I'll be put in your class Itachi." I tell him "Come along children a Yamanaka will be waiting for you at your home to evaluate Yuki." Cat says and we head back to the clan's grounds and the house.

We arrive at the house and are greeted by Mikoto "your home earlier than I thought." She says. "The longest test was the stealth the rest were quick either from my lack of skill or due to my advanced skill. " I say we enter the house and I take note of Fugaku and an unknown blond male sitting at the table.

"Hello Mrs. Shade I will be doing your mental evaluation." The blond says I nod and move over to the table and take a seat. "Now just relax and I will enter your mind to see your mental state." He instructs I let my mind relax as he performs the Jutsu.

I opens my eyes and finds myself in my mindscape. A large forest surrounds the clearing I am standing in with my reaper laying in the grass asleep like she normally is. "This is a peaceful mindscape you have also I failed to introduce myself I am Inoichi Yamanaka," Inoichi says "In truth, there is still another missing from the clearing but I doubt you will want to meet him." I mummer softly

"Rem wake up we have a guest." I call to the lazy reaper she opens her eyes and sits up "So why is he hear and I am surprised the snake has yet to make himself known" She says "Another share your mindscape." Inoichi asks we both nod. A Naga male slithers out of the trees his eyes silted with scales surrounding them and down his arms. His tail was a dark gray with hints of silver. "Why was I not invited to this little party" Ryuu spoke

"Leave it be Ryuu I just want this mental evaluation over with," I say glaring at the snake demon Inoichi watches the three of us. "I have to access your subconscious mind." He says I simply point to a black twisted tree that stands at the northern point of the clearing. He nods and walks to the tree placing his hand on it he is taken through my deepest memories.

I close my eyes as they play out in front of me Rem moves over to my side as I sink down to the ground. Even Ryuu moves and curls his tail around me. The night of my clan's death plays then the years I spent with the snake monster. Ryuu curls even more around me. Inoichi returns "For what you have to go through your mind is surprisingly stable." he says "It helps she has had me from the beginning and Ryuu as cruel as he is he helps her." Rem tells him

"I will leave now." He says softly

I open my eyes back to the outside world. "She is stable enough to be a Ninja." Inoichi says "good then she will be placed in the last year class." Fugaku says Inoichi nods. "You will start the academy tomorrow then Yuki." Fugaku tells me "That is what I expected." I respond. "I will take my leave then," Inoichi says before walking out of the house, Cat follows behind.

"Well, Supper is ready everyone." Mikoto call from the kitchen. We all move to the dining room table to eat. I sit quietly the memories far too close to the surface to even pretend to be a normal ten-year-old. I go to Itachi's and my room after dinner choosing to go to bed early.

Itachi goes to bed an hour or two later he quietly gets ready for bed and goes to sleep. I spend much of the night awake. The next day I get up after I hear Mikoto begin to make breakfast. Going to the bathroom and taking a shower before changing into a new outfit. When I am done I go and join Mikoto in the kitchen I pass Itachi on the way he heads to the bathroom.

"Good you're awake I was about to wake you and Itachi. Take a seated breakfast will be ready soon" Mikoto says with a smile I sit at the table and Itachi joins me a few minutes later. We eat quickly and head off to the academy I trail behind slightly. "Yuki you seem hesitant about going to the academy." Itachi comments "It's not that its, they don't understand this profession is not glorious its bloody and dark many of them will die before learning that lesson." I say not looking at him

"You are right about that and I can understand why you would refrain from getting close to anyone," Itachi says we continue in silence we reach the academy along with other clan heirs. Civilian children trail behind as well as younger students. We enter our classroom and the teacher asks me to stay at the front so he can introduce me.

"Class attention please I would like to introduce your newest classmate. This is Yuki Shade she is the clan heir to the Shade clan and will be staying With the Uchiha clan." Our teacher informs the class. I am finally allowed to go to my seat and I sit next to Itachi knowing I would get some peace from it.

"No class there is only a few weeks till you all graduate and yes Yuki as long as she passes the exam will be part of your graduating class she was test to see what her level she was at and she could have been Chuunin. But chose to start at the beginning to work on her teamwork skills. Now we will be having Taijutsu matches today so you will be paired off." The teacher informs

We are paired off and I get matched with Itachi. We enter our assigned ring I move into my stance. Itachi goes into his stance as well we activate our eyes watching each other before moving. While my bloodline abilities were near useless I still had the benefit of being able to predict his moves. The fight was fast paced surpassing speed any normal Genin could produce.

"Your good Itachi but your speed is lacking, after all, it is useless to be able to see your opponent if you can't doge," I say and up my speed thankful for the lack of gantlets. I quickly disable him "you should try wearing weight seals they help improve both strength and speed." I say as I help him up noting the wince. "I may try that they seem useful since even weaker you are far stronger than me and don't think I can't tell you pulling your punches and kicks. "He muttered but not in a mean way I have heard before more of to himself than to me.

"I didn't have the same safety and stability you had. If I made one mistake or was around when my former master was in a bad mood it was a death sentence well not really for me but it had me begging for death." I say looking at him

"I know why you talk about your past the way you do. You don't want me to freeze up when faced with the horrors of the world that for now are just out of sight." He says looking into my eyes "Your right and one day you will need to make your first kill and you have to be ready to make it and live with it as that first kill will potentially be the difference of losing your team and life or surviving with the knowledge of how easy it can be to end a person's life. "I tell him

We leave the ring and go back to our seats. "Alright class winners of the first round fights please come back down here. " The instructor calls I move back down to the front of the room. I notice that it is only clan children that had won though not that surprising. Clans prepare their children better than a civilian could.

I am put against a Nara clan member. She was cleanly built most likely trained more in speed than strength. We take our stances and the fight is over quickly my speed suppress hers by a large amount I disable her quickly. I help her up and she heads back to her seat and takes a nap in normal Nara fashion.

Before the next round could begin the bell for lunch rings. "Alright, class we will pick this up after lunch." The teacher says as we walk out the door. I wait for Itachi we move and sit under a big tree to eat our lunch. A girl in our class and an Uchiha joins us. "Yuki this is Izumi she is a friend of mine. Izumi this is Yuki she was adopted by my father." Itachi introduces us I give her a polite greeting and we eat quietly.

Itachi and Izumi talk quietly while I sit with my eyes closed meditating. /Hey Yuki why did you let them put you with the brats. / Ryuu asks /because I deserve even the illusion of peace even for a short time. In a few weeks, it will be back to missions even if their D-rank I doubt my team will remain Genin long. / I say mentally /hush Ryuu Yuki needs this time to get her weight up and train without the fear of being attacked. Let her train in peace and she has a friend in the Cat masked Anbu so she has someone strong to work with. / Rem tells Ryuu

/you have a point but I don't want her getting used to the peace we both know that peace is a lie and for the blind./ Ryuu says the bell to go back to class rings /I know that Ryuu I know it far better than anyone else my age./ I say as I go back to class. I once more stand with the group of winners I am put against Izumi for the next match.

She activates her eyes I let mine star to spin we circle each other. She is faster than Itachi but she doesn't have the strength or endurance I do. I move quickly to the side and forward and slam my knee into her stomach. Though the strike was nowhere as hard as I could hit but it was enough to knock the breath from her. I grab her right arm and pin her.

"How are you stronger than me?" Izumi asks "I trained with weight seals since I was five I am stronger than I look. Plus I know how to strengthen blows with chakra." I tell her letting her up I go back to the group and she sits down. I end up sitting out the next round due to an odd number. The fights take longer now due to how close they are in skill they are.

I watch the fights making note of the winners. There are only two matches left when the bell ring for the end of the day.

"Alright, a class we will finish this tomorrow. " The instructor calls as we leave. I walk home with Itachi and Izumi though instead of going into the house I go out back to the training area. I move to the middle of the area and sit in the middle. I slip into a meditative trance letting my dark chakra rise around me. I then slowly start to mix my normal chakra with it. Trying to get it to even portions. I felt Itachi and Izumi enter the area and could feel their shook Hayato joined them soon after.

"She is getting closer to finding her balance." Hayato says softly "you have seen this before?" Itachi questions. "Yes her brother would often do this though by the time we meet he had already found the balance between his dark and normal chakras. Finding their balance is the first step for them refining their chakra control. The more even they can get their chakra the better the control." Hayato explains

"When she was young she was never far from him infect she would often end up in his lap and would fall asleep with her head against his chest as he meditated. A number of times her own chakra reacted and joined his though his chakra was black and a deep blue while hers was silver and purple. I was a beautiful sight to see." Hayato says

I know the moment it reaches a balance I feel a peaceful feeling flow through me. I hold the amount as long as I can memorizing the feel.

I block out everything just focusing on my chakra. I feel a sorrow rise up like it always did when I did this. I still remember when my brother and I would sit like this together. I knew a single crimson tear slid down my cheek. I found that I am always hallowed now that my brother is gone he was just as Hayato said my twin in soul.

I had found an old journal of my eldest brother thought he had been killing many years before I was born or even Riku. He had a twin like me he had been younger his twin was killed the last few entries depicted how he had started to notice his sanity was slowly slipping.

He described how towards the end he had been driven to go after the ones who killed his twin and the longer he fought that urge he became ill yet was unable to die. I know from the clan's archives he gave in and died trying to avenge his twin.

I knew the sickness should have started to affect me and I was very curious as to why it had not. Prophases it is due to the fact that I am now close to Riku's mate that it has soothed for a time. But I would have to talk to Hayato about it I knew that his clan was gifted knowledge that we were not given. I slowly come back to myself letting my chakra calm down and return to my body.

I open my eyes and stand to turn to look them they all look at meet with shock faces. "Yuki your eyes they have red mixed in with the green," Hayato says I blink and it is then I notice the changes in my sight it was different I could tell where they would move and when. I closed my eyes and tried to cut off the chakra in my eyes I succeed somewhat. I pulled my natural chakra away but my dark remained as it always did.

I reopened my eyes to see that my sight had returned to normal. "Hayato when you're free I need to talk to you about something involving my clan," I say trying to ignore the fact that my eyes seemed to have mutated. "I am free to know we can go to my home to talk if you like." He says I nod "Itachi can you tell Mikoto where I went and why I'll explain better when I get back." I ask him he nods and heads into the house as I fallow Hayato to his home.

We reach the shinobi sector within the Uchiha compound quickly. We go to his home and quietly enter. He leads the way to the living room. "Now what was it you wished to ask?" He asks "what do you know about soul twins?" I ask looking down at the floor

"I know that true soul twins are rare extremely so and that one can't live sane long without the other they are typically marked by having opposite bloodlines…. OH Yuki." Hayato's voice trails off before turning sad I can feel the misery in his eyes. "So there's no hope then. Before coming here I was sick extremely so for any other person they would be dead. Let alone the pain they only thing that kept me somewhat sane was the demon sealed inside me." I admit softly

"I may be able to look through the archives to see if there is anything to help." He says "you can try but I am not going to get my hopes up." I say softly we sit quietly I leave when the sun sets my mode was far darker then what I was showing. When I get back to the main house I quietly greet Mikoto before going into Itachi and I's shared room.

I move over to my sleeping area sitting on the bedding I slip into my mindscape.

"So we have a very short future then." Ryuu says "it would seem to the problem is I don't think they have any more blessed weapons." I mutter "Rem if I go completely off the deep end please, please take over and trap us somewhere I don't want to go on an unstoppable rampage. " I say with panic in my voice.

Rem nods with sadness in her eyes. "Brat you know I'll keep the effects of the madness at bay as long as I can. I just will not be able to lend you my power if I do so all of it will go to keeping you sane." Ryuu says moving over to her side curling up around where she was sitting holding her knees to her chest.

"I will take us to the reaper summons's realm if it comes to that you will be unable to escape or kill anyone there." Rem says I nod "let's hope the Uchiha can find a solution to this problem." Rem says "You know she won't Rem she has far too little hope left in her heart to waist on potential lost causes. But then again you have been asleep every time she has had a breakdown. Some help you are to her." Ryuu hisses at Rem

"Stop both of you I can't take you fighting each other on top of everything else," I mutter leaning back into Ryuu. They both fall silent I bow my head forward and can no longer stop the tears. The worst part is I am an immortal doomed to never see their family again.

"I messed up I know for sure an afterlife exists but while my family resides there I am doom to never join them," I say barely able to keep my voice from cracking. "I know little one. "Ryuu says softly he wraps around me tighter. "It's sad instead of a stuffed animal I cuddle a snake," I mumble with tears still falling down my checks. Rem and Ryuu smile sadly at me. "You should go back out the little bird wants you," Ryuu says.

I open my eyes and come face to face with Sasuke. "Mama says dinner is ready. Why are you crying?" He asks with a confused face. I wipe away the tears "I was thinking about my siblings you are lucky to have Itachi. Treasure him and the family you have always. Come on let's go eat I think we kept Mikoto waiting long enough." I give him a sad smile and stand.

He surprises me by taking my hand we walk to the dining room quietly. I am thankful no one comments on my red ringed eyes and the not fully dry tear tracks on my face. After dinner, I join them in the family room I sit in the window seat looking out at the garden that was lit in a soft glow.

My attention is pulled away from the scenery when Sasuke taps my arm. "Will you read to me please?" he asks holding out a book I recognize it as one that my father used to read me when I was younger. I nod he climbs into my lap and hands me the book. I move my arms around him to hold him and allow him to see the pictures in the book and help within learning new words.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can tell his family is shocked but. Know that he is extremely shy it is not surprising. The book in truth was a long fairy tale two hundred pages with a picture for each page of text. Three chapters in Sasuke fell asleep his head was tucked against my shoulder I marked the page in the book and place it down beside me.

I quietly pick him up and walk to his room and put him to bed. Doing so brings a peaceful feeling I had always had sibling but at the time was too young to do this with my baby brother. I choose to go to bed rather than return to the family room. I go to sleep and for once my past doesn't make a reappearance in my dreams.

-End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke one morning a few weeks after my conversation with Hayato. I heard Fugaku talking with someone quietly. "Are you sure it's the only way to prevent her from going insane." Fugaku asked "yes it has to be a willing sacrifice of the mate of the lost twin. I am the only one who can do this." Hayato says "Are you sure you wish to do this it will cause him to suffer knowing you'll be gone as well." Fugaku says "Mates who are lost are reborn quickly within a few months after their death. While I may be a new person my presence won't be gone long my soul will find him again." Hayato says with a determination.

I get up and walk out to the kitten where their talking. "I'll be fine Hayato you don't have to do this." I say looking at him "I want to Imoto this way I'll be able to be with Riku again as well. Though this time I'll be calling you big sister." He smiles at me trying to lighten the mood.

I move over to him and hug him hiding my face in his chest. "I know Imoto." He mummers he runs a hand through my hair. He kisses my forehead before pulling away "I will be going to do the ritual once I leave here I would recommend keeping the three of them home." Hayato tells Fugaku who nods in response. Hayato hugs me once more before leaving.

"Might I suggest spending the day in the library? At the least, it will keep you from having to answer the boy's questions." Fugaku tells me after Hayato left. "I think that for the best," I say softly before heading to the library. I find a book more for show than anything I move to the window seat in the library it overlooked one of the training areas.

/You this maybe for the best Cub/ Ryuu says /Back to calling me Cub then./ I say /well you do turn into a panther due to Rem though seeing you turn into a naga or snake would be far better/ Ryuu responds /you only say that because you're a naga. And Ryuu thanks in needed that. / I rebuttal thankful for the small break to the gloomy mood I have been in.

I pick up the book and start to read. By noon I could no longer hold my interest in the book and chose to look over the other books and scrolls trying to keep my mind occupied.

I soon gave up with that and turned to pacing. /Yuki you are acting like a caged beast even more so then I was when I was first sealed. / Ryuu said trying to get me to stop. Yet I couldn't my dark chakra was haywire it was making me antsy.

All of a sudden a calm came over me." Imoto." I spin around rapidly "Riku "I mummer before running to him. He wraps his arms around me. "I will miss him." I mummer "he will be back soon though as a child." He mummers we end up sitting on the window seat much like I was with Sasuke last night.

"What's happened since that night? Kami wouldn't let any of us watch over you we were detained to the reaper realm." Riku asks "That's a long and painful story that I can't tell fully right now. Though I will say this I now have a demon sealed inside my mind." I tell him

"Would it be better if you just showed me Grandfather told me what goes along with a twin soul bond it seems being able to have a shared mindscape is one such thing." He asks softly I nod and start to relax letting my conscious mind drift to my subconscious.

I open my eyes and find that my normal mind scape had changed slightly. The formally dead tree was once more starting to turn green and the addition of a stream running through the middle of the clearing.

"We have guests then," Ryuu said entering the clearing. "Who is it this time?" Rem grumbles not happy at being woken "you weren't kidding your reaper is extremely lazy." Riku says join us in the clearing along with his reaper Kaito close behind. "Yes, Rem is known for her laziness and lack of care for others," Kaito says looking down at the other reaper.

"Sometimes I wish I had been paired with Ryuk. At least he is serious when he needs to be and is more supportive. But Ryuu is here for me. "I say "I am very glad you have been revived Riku it hurt me to see Yuki sufferer so much," Ryuu says moving over to where my brother and I sat.

He settled in behind use letting us use him as a backrest as he laid in the grass. Kaito moved to sit close by against a tree. "I plan to start from when Orochimaru found me," I say as the trees part reviling the sky through the sky changed to the seen that night five years ago.

"What do we have here a little worm is still alive" A snake summons hisses alerting its master to her presence. She heard the light footsteps that could only come from a child or a Ninja trained to be silent. A feeling of decreed sat heavy in her mind trying once more to get out from where she was pinned. She only managed to free a single arm before a pair of black shinobi saddles come into her view.

Looking up she sees snake-like eyes before I kick knocked her out. The Image in the sky goes dark for a time before switching to a concrete wall. "Such pretty eyes little girl I wonder what they can do." the sound of the man's voice only strengthened the feeling of fear in her heart.

She remains quiet "Speak when spoken to girl." The snarled order was followed by are strong slap in the face. "I don't know I was considered too young to begin the proses of activating my bloodline. I don't know what it does truly I know it is similar to the Sharingan. That all I know." she says barely managing to keep her voice hollow.

"The experiments I could do with you is it true about your clan being immortal." The snake-like male asked, "yes the only weapons capable of killing us have been destroyed during the massacre of my clan." She says in a dead tone. I twisted grin spread across his face moments before a needle found its way into her neck. The drug with being a sedative that quickly put her out once more.

The scene went black before quickly switching to a cave-like ceiling. She felt the restraints on her keeping her trapped on her back on a cold metal table. "It would seem that a lethal dosage is burned off quickly by your system. Intriguing I wonder if you can regrow organs and limbs that have been lost. But that is for another day I have a little serum I wish to test and none of my other subjects have survived it yet." He said with a twisted glee.

She clenched her jaw as the liquid was forced into her bloodstream. In seconds it began to burn turning the skin a white and her veins appeared purple and swollen. She soon found that the drug kept her from passing out. Keeping herself from screaming soon became futile. It took hours for the effect to pass through her system.

Though the physical pain was stronger than the emotional pain of losing her family it was damaging her mind just as much. The scene once more goes black.

"The first few months continued in a similar fashion to that. After a while, he got bored and started to train me in basics of the ninja arts. "I tell my brother before the scene once more changes to a concrete room this time set up as a training area.

She was barely able to stand straight due to the far too heavyweight seals and her poor body condition. But that didn't stop one of Orochimaru's men from throwing poison knives at her. Some she could avoid others hit their mark. She had been training for three days straight with no sleep due to the newly perfected stimulant.

Sleep had become a distant memory she had been stuck in this room for the three days only ever getting a minute or two to rest when the other person switched. Another hour passes and she collapses to the ground no longer having the energy to stand. "Get up brat you're not done here." The 'trainer' said

She tried to stand but failed to collapse back to the floor her eyes began to droop as the stimulant left her system. The scene went dark and then quickly changed to a cell-like room. She has curled up on her side it was a few years later as she had grown though not by much due to the poor state she was kept in.

She had far more scares than previous years. She wore a plain black shirt and pants she sat up as one Orochimaru's men entered the room." You have a job to do girl you get to kill the Kazekage and no one is to know he died." She nods have long learned silence was her best defense. There was no point to argue with someone how to hold all the power.

She rises to her feet before leaving the room taking the bag that would hold the limited gear she was permitted to use. She moved silently through the halls of the compound. Leaving the compound was easy as she already had permission to leave.

The trip to the sand village was quick as the base was not too far from the village hidden in a dessert. Slipping past the Anbu guards was a slight challenge but was something she was used to. She noticed one of the serpents that he would use to possess others. She grabs it off where it laid placing it around her shoulders before moving into the Kage office. The Kazekage was bent over looking through documents. She had slowed her heart before the entering as well as suppressing her chakra with the aid of her demon.

With a flick of her wrist, a dart coved in a fast-spreading neurotoxin hit his neck. In a dark blur, she moved pressing a needle full of extremely powerful sedative in a lethal dosage into the back of his neck. The snake took the opportunity to use her arm as a bridge to the body.

"You have done well Reaper no one will notice your presence or that the Kazekage was attacked." Orochimaru's voice comes from the snake through the praise was meaningless. "Thank you, master, shall I use the preservation serum to farther aid," she asks in a dead tone the snake nods before moving to do its work. She removes a syringe filled with a green liquid and injects it into the kage's body.

"Return to the base I shall be making a trip to that base in the next month." The snake says she slips out of the room and sneak out of the village. She pauses looking towards where the village in the leaves is and in a quick decision, she heads for the village. Running at full speed and sending a pulse of dark chakra through her body to destroy any seals placed on her.

She ran not stopping not daring to chance it. The world seemed to blur around her in her desperation to escape with luck he would not notice her missing till he arrived at the base. She travels for two days before finding the gates and finally giving into her bodies need to sleep.

"That is the overview there are some worse events but I am not stable enough to relive those right now," I say softly having moved and curled up to my brother shortly after the second memory.

"It's alright Imoto take your time." He mummers softly into my hair holding me tight. We sit there for a while just enjoying the closeness that we had lost from our separation. "You have suffered greatly young one, far more than you should have." Kaito says softly "though it annoys me that Rem did not make her presence known to aid you in any way." Kaito practically growls and the female reaper.

"Save your breath Kaito I have had this argument before it has done nothing I was the one to find the contract seal for Yuki to have access to Ryuk," Ryuu says with a tired tone.

"We should go back to the outside world." I mumble "only if you're ready to." Riku says softly. I nod and we separate I focused my mind returning to a conscious state.

Opening my eyes I note that the sky had turned dark. The sound of a child's footsteps alerts us that we are not alone. We turn to see Sasuke peeking into the room. I smile at him and slips into the room "mama said I should leave you alone but I was lonely Tachi is always training now." Sasuke mumble looking down. I move away from my brother and pick up Sasuke. "want my big brother to read us a story?" I ask to know it sounded childish but I needed the familiar comfort as much as him. Sasuke nods and we settle down on the couch in front of the fire.

My brother smiles and finds a fiction story easy enough. He takes a seat next to where I sit with Sasuke in my lap. I lean into his side so Sasuke can see the pictures that occurred every new chapter. Sasuke fell asleep against me half way through the book. I rest against my brother letting his voice lull my troubled mind. Soon I end up joining Sasuke in sleep getting a good night of rest was a rarity.

I had shifted in my sleep so that my head rested over his heart much like when I a small child when I was upset. I feel a dark presence enter the room though it doesn't feel like a threat I still sift to hide Sasuke without waking fully. I feel a bubble of energy surround me blocking out sound I have a feeling the being visiting is from the god realm.

Just as quickly as they appeared they left letting me drift once more into a deep sleep. Sometime later my brother wakes us up in truth it warmed my heart to see the sleepy adorable Sasuke. It soothes my soul know despite all the cruelty in the world there is still some with such innocent hearts.

Sasuke gets off my lap and stumbles out of the room. I stand and fallow him out to the kitchen. "Oh good your all awake I check in on you earlier but you all look so peaceful I didn't want to wake you," Mikoto says with a smile. "Thank you for that my sister needed the sleep," Riku says softly she smiles at us and we go to the table join Itachi and Fugaku.

"I have contacted the Hokage about your situation Riku. He would like to evaluate your skill level and due to you having been a registered Nin before it is more to rank your skill than to test if you're fit to be a Nin." Fugaku informs him "I'll have to deal with having my clan registered due to myself and my sister being the only survivors with luck I can avoid the restoration act for a few years. Though I am hoping to be a Jounin to be able to take a Genin team." Riku states

"After all it would work better if my brother leads the I was on. It would also be better if the other members were Uchiha as it would save potential training accidents involving bloodlines. "I say getting nods from my brother and Fugaku. "We should head to bed Early Itachi the graduation test is tomorrow." I say "you're right I am confident we will pass though we are the top male and female students which means we'll be getting the dead last of our year." Itachi comments "there are a few ones a Nara which will pass no problem she just doesn't do classwork and Izumi Uchiha and another Uchiha boy." I say going to the lowest ranked students. Itachi nods with a thoughtful look on his face "I don't think Izumi will pass this year she is still unable to do a proper hedge or clone." Itachi tells me

"Then let's hope for the other Uchiha plus from what I have seen he has potential and a good temperament for being a shinobi he just needs more help than the academy teacher can provide. Also, I believe he will have a wind affinity his chakra seems to drift when doing control exercises. How one's chakra moves and gives insight into an affinity for an element. Yours seems to flicker like a flame while mine moves like smoke which is a sign of darkness. Though I have a secondary in fire so he being wind could help greatly with combo attacks." I inform Itachi.

"Yuki you're showing you Anbu training again. Not that it's a bad thing but you're over analyzing at the moment." My brother comments having been told by Ryuu that I was equal to Anbu in skill except for Ninjutsu. I pouted but the smiled its strange that even five years apart and we are still in sync like when I was younger.

We finish eating and Itachi head back to what has stayed our room. We got so used to it we didn't bother changing it plus when on long missions outside the village sharing tents is common. I flopped onto my bed not bothering to change as I never changed out of my pajamas in the first place. Itachi chuckled at my antics I turn my head and give a playful glare. He settles in for the night we soon fall asleep.

The next morning was both up before dawn. Halfway through my first week here, Itachi began mirroring my waking hours due to us training with each other often. We change into our gear before making breakfast for ourselves not wishing to disturb the rest of the house. My brother joins use shortly after "good luck today though I know you won't need it." Riku says before kissing my forehead and patting Itachi on the back.

"You to brother," I say Itachi and I eat quickly before heading out. We ran over rooftops racing each other across the village as well as hiding from the Anbu patrols Hayato had helped us set this up we moved quickly but were mindful of our surroundings. Itachi missed that I dropped into the shadows and suppress my chakra causing him to be caught by an Anbu. It was a dog mask the Anbu pointed back to the compound. Itachi groaned and headed back to the gate.

The Anbu looks around and sends out a pulse of chakra. But I stay hidden and he moves on I move forward heading to the academy. I arrive before Itachi does due to his set back. It was ten minutes before he showed up. "Took you long enough slowpoke," I said in a childish voice. He lunges at me I jump off the branch I was on to the roof of the school. "To slow" I yell running to the other side of the school and dropping off the roof.

I notice an Anbu watching shaking their head trying not to laugh at our antics. I slip into our class via the window I dart to my seat just an Itachi enters the room. "Why am I not surprised you came in through the window," Itachi says shaking his head at me.

He joins me at our normal table we sit and wait for our class and teacher. We sit in silence getting focused on what we will be tested on today. A short time later out instructor enters the room he greets before taking a seat at his desk. Slowly other students start to enter once they all have entered the room the teacher stands. "Now class today we are holding the graduation test." The instructor said

"It is a three-part exam you will be tested on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and stealth/ information gathering. I will be calling you alphabetically by the last name. Oh, and your Taijutsu will be a class-wide tournament at the end of the testing." The instructor informs us. Itachi and I sit quietly meditating knowing we were both towards the end of the list. "Yuki Shade" I rise as my name is called and walk down the stairs. "Perform a clone technique, a transformation one technique of choice. "The instructor says I go through the hand seals for my clone a duplicate forming beside me.

I then transform into Itachi before running through a set of hand seals for one of my clan's techniques Kage Zashi no Jutsu unlike with the Nara clan my shadow rises behind me taking the form of a scorpion tail before striking my clone who bursts into a flock of crows. I notice members of the Nara clan are shocked "my clan helped yours learn Yin realize. " I mutter before dropping the transformation and going back to my seat.

A few civilian children were called before Itachi he rise at his name before slowly heading down to the front. He made a crow clone as well finding he preferred the distraction it can cause. Before transforming into Sasuke then launching a fireball at his clone which lights the crows on fire as well. The proctor had to quickly use a water jutsu to put off the fire.

He joins me at our desk "I swear you're a pyro the number of times you do that." I mutter to him he gives me a smirk but is no longer denying it. Izumi was called next and failed to perform a clone or transformation. Takumi Uchiha was called next he with the clone and Choice but was only able to hold the transformation a few moments. "He needs more work on chakra control," I say lowly to Itachi he nods in conformation

Takumi was the last to pass the exam I beckoned him to join our table as he was returning to his desk. He sat in the available chair by the aisle. "Alight class we will be moving your side for the Stealth and later the Taijutsu portions of the test." The instructor informs us and we walk outside lining up we wait for instructions.

Three Anbu operatives appeared "Now class you will be trying to avoid these three while retiring a scroll from the Hokage tower. You will then ensure the scroll gets back to me you do not have to be with the scroll through you will gain bonus points if you do you will be timed and if you are caught you will be sent back to the academy to try again. There is an hour time limit. If you can't retrieve the scroll for that hour you will fail if you can retrieve it but are caught the scroll will be taken and you are sent back to the academy. If at the end of the hour you have retrieved the scroll at least once but returned it here you will get half marks. The student with the best time gets full marks." The instructor tells us the test.

I share a look with the Uchiha on either side of me and raise my hand. The instructor nods "Any limitations on jutsu or whether or not we can detain the Anbu." I ask "you shade are not allowed to use your bloodline but all else is fair game even your summons. The rest of you can use whatever you have at your disposal and you can work together. In fact, we encourage it." The bird mask Anbu answers I nod.

"On my mark." the Anbu take off "Go!" the instructor tells the class takes off but my self Itachi and surprisingly Takumi. The males share a look and activate their eyes I smirk letting out a pulse of dark chakra before taking off the boys follow quickly behind. I stop quickly falling into the shadows they fallow I realize some chakra drawing the shadows around use as an Anbu passes.

Itachi places a hand on my shoulder his eyes trained ahead of us. I lock eyes with Takumi and point up he breaks away claiming the tree with a hollow in it. Itachi slips a piece of wire into my hand before slipping into the bushes. I create a clone before slipping deeper into the shadow of the tree next to me. Takumi cactuses my eye holding a rock that has a strip of fabric around it as well as a lighter. I nod knowing what he plans to duplicate what Itachi did without a jutsu reviling our location.

He lights it and sends it at the clone which dispels and lights the crows with a small pulse the go into the trees lighting them on fire this draws the Anbu who while putting out the fire misses when I sent my end of the wire back to Itachi creating a loop around their legs. I lunch at the Anbu just as Itachi pulls causing them to hit the ground. In seconds I have my chakra suppressing chains around their wrists. Itachi pins their legs with Takumi pulling a lock from my weapons pouch I secure their hands.

"Why I am not surprised that you two are part of this." The cat Anbu mutters "I have I idea of what to do with him." Takumi says "I raise an eyebrow" your good at Genjutsu right so why not use the sleep one and hide him from the other Anbu so he can't be released till after we return the scroll one less opponent for use to deal with." Takumi puts forth "it's a good plan let's get him into the hollow tree behind those bushes." I say we move him and put him under the Genjutsu with the chakra suppressor on he can't get out.

We then take off to the tower avoiding the last two with easily we grab a scroll each and head back. "I feel like he was supposed to just watch Yuki." Itachi mutter Takumi and I nod in agreement. We land in the academy training grounds "Your back already." The instructor is shocked "we disabled one of the Anbu and have him chained in chakra suppressors and under a Genjutsu in the woods." Itachi reports. "Well, you all pass now please go release the Anbu. I head off to release the Anbu "you are far too good to be a Genin." He says rising to his feet "it is more peaceful plus I still have much to learn with my bloodline. " I say

I turn and head back to the academy grounds. "Takumi want to work on chakra control with me I noticed yours isn't where it could be." I ask walking over to him "sure I got my dad to teach me to tree walking but I am still struggling with it." Takumi says I walk over to a tree the instructor watches us with interest.

"Put your hand on the tree and let your chakra flow don't actively try and control it. Try and put yourself in a meditative state but focused on how our chakra flows." I Say he does so but seems to still struggle "what is it that you struggle with?" I ask "I can feel the flow but my chakra just doesn't want to match it. It's like my chakra keeps getting distracted by the wind currents instead of focusing on the tree." Takumi says

I hum and move over to the large stream close by" come over here." I kneel by the water "this is not water walking but I want to see if you can do this. I did it in truth by accident when I was bored one day. Place your hand so it's touching the surface of the water and let your chakra flow then slowly lift your hand if you have the right amount then you will have a pillar of water connecting to your hand. "I say as I do just that

"I have been able to stand up and draw the water with me though I can only walk a few steps before I lose the flow," I comment standing still holding the water Takumi nods before holding his hand on the surface of the water he sits there for a few minutes before trying to lift his hand.

The water rises an inch or two before dropping. "Seems your chakra likes water over earth which would make sense if you end up with a wind affinity." I comment "This is far better than tree walking though I should still learn it hopefully this will help with that." He says "it should. Itachi comes over here mine as well work on water walking in water that we don't end up completely soaked from." I call over to him "you have a point there and we still have half an hour before the test ends." He says

We move a little way down so any ripples are kept to a minimum. The stream is only ten feet across at the wideset and seven at the narrowest. And its only two feet deep at the deepest so far better than the pound which is seven feet deep.

I try not to laugh as Itachi fall he then proceeds to push me over Takumi starts laughing along with Itachi. "Yes, yes very funny" I stand up refocused and stand on the water before shaking my hair out sending water flying at both boys. "ugh your acting like a wet dog" Itachi groans I just smirk before walking over to him and pushing him over before taking off running down the center of the stream.

"Catch me if you can," I yell he curses and chases after me I end up leaping into a tree and dubbing back as Itachi ends up falling back in. I drop down by Takumi "He's in the water again isn't he?" Takumi asks I simply nod I squeeze the last bit of water out of my hair thank full that the run had dried my hair and clothes. Takumi tries the exercise again and manages to lift it half a foot over the water.

The instructor ends the time and sends an Anbu to have the students return to the academy. Itachi returns though he dried off with the aid of a fire jutsu. We walk back over to the main area.

"Well, class it seems only two groups will get full marks the Uchiha-Shade group due to not only returning with their scrolls in the best time but also managing to detain an Anbu. The second team being this year's Ino–Shika–Chō Trio. Though many of you have succeeded in at least gaining your scroll once therefor will get half mark sadly a hand full of you did not even retrieve your scroll once and will receive a zero for this portion of the exam." The instructor informs

"You will have an hour lunch break before moving on to the Taijutsu." The instructor calls. The newly dubbed Uchiha-Shade team moves over to the front of the academy grabbing our lunches on the way before taking a seat under the large tree. "Thank you for your help with chakra control and I hope we end up as a team," Takumi says

"Itachi and I hope the same we were talking about who we may be placed with we both agreed another Uchiha would be best and you have far more promise than Izumi. That and you have a better temperament to be a ninja. "I tell him we eat and talk about different training methods and agree even if we are not on the same team to train together once a week at least.

We return to the training area when the bell rings to call us back to class. "Now class due to some extremely skilled students the Taijutsu portion will work differently you will face first a Chuunin those who can defeat a Chuunin will move on to fight a Jounin and two of you will start with fight an Anbu specializing in Taijutsu." The instructor informs the class.

"Itachi and Yuki due to being informed they have been training with an Anbu for at least an hour most of the time three hours a day with an Anbu. Also Yuki you are cleared to use your gauntlets in this match." The instructor addresses us more than the class.

Four Chuunin enter the clearing along with my brother who is now wearing a Jounin vest finally two Anbu appear. "They set you then Big brother to test us brats." I say looking at my brother "Yes Yuki it would seem so and to make sure you don't damage your Anbu partner to badly that and to make sure they stop trying to recruit you straight out of the academy." My brother responds

I smirk at that before turning to the Anbu "so who's got the short stick and gets to be my training dummy." I say as they share a look the dog masked Anbu steps up his silver hair poking out from behind his mask. I move over to the Training ring I drop into a low stance having found using aspect from my panther and snake forms make a deadly combo when fighting especially with the amount of straight and speed I am capable of when I want to of course or when the opponent calls for it.

He moves into his stance "on my mark fighters" the instructor informs" fight" he starts the match. Though I stay put shaking some of my hair out to cover my eyes. He moves fast aiming a strike to my head I duck under and grab his leg. With a twist, I force him to turn or risk breaking the limb he moves bring his second leg to kick out to force me to drop him.

I do so but move closer to his guard I strike his shoulder joint before darting back and getting a hard blow to my arm having deflected it from my head. I drop back down sifting one leg under myself I push off the ground I twist my body and send a powerful kick to his ribs while bringing the claws of my gauntlet down his arm.

He leaps back casing my claws to only scratch him. I fallow him pressing my attack I notice the moment he truly starts to fight. The stake to my stomach would have caused even some Anbu to stumble back. I use the momentum to leap back I land on the balls of my feet in a crouch with my elbows resting on my knees. "Finally taking me seriously then," I comment before lunching forward balancing, on one hand, a sweeping both my legs.

He leaps back but I manage to catch on a leg and pulling him off his feet. With a twist, I get on top of him and quickly bind his hands with my chakra chains that still had the lock on them.

I sit on his legs looking down at him I smirk. "Come on Dog you should have taken me seriously from the start I didn't even take off my weight seals to beat you." I say "let me go." He orders me I roll my eyes and release the lock freeing him. I get up moving out of the ring Dog stands up and walks out of the ring and stands next to the other Anbu. Itachi match took longer than my own though, in the end, he won.

We sat afterward watching the rest of your class fight through the ranks most civilian children didn't get past the Chuunin only three made it past the Jounin one was surprisingly Takumi, and less so a Nara and an Aburame though the Nara declined to challenge the Anbu. Aburame ends up putting up a good fight but lost in the end. Takumi ends up declining as well admitting that he knows he doesn't stand a chance of winning.

"You did well not to challenge him part of being a ninja is knowing when to fight and when to strike from the shadows." I tell him, he nods standing with Itachi and I. "Alright class please return to the classroom while I total your scores. Once I am finished I will announce who has passed and given you your headbands. Teams will be announced tomorrow you will also meet your Jounin teachers then. "The teacher instructs us our group heads to our seat in the class.

I take the time to meditate and slip into my mindscape.

I open my eyes in the forest clearing Ryuu is laying in the center and Kaito close by. "What are you doing here Kaito shouldn't you be with Riku?" I ask "I am over here little sister. It would seem that our mindscapes are fused permanently now." Riku says "well that could be useful I wonder if we can communicate telepathically." I speculate

"It is a possibility we will have to test that." He says "you passed the test but you knew that also you will be happy to know that the Hokage has already preapproved your team of Takumi, Itachi and yourself the moment you worked together to capture the Anbu and then he watched as you showed him a better way to practice chakra control. He also approved for me to be your teacher due to the need to control your bloodline and the fact I have the Sharingan so I can aid the boys in learning to control that as well." He tells me

"That's good it will put both Itachi and me at ease to know we have a stable team. That and we can aid Takumi in what he needs to improve on easily and he actually has a good temperament for this work and teamwork. "I say

"So any idea where my lazy reaper is or has she just up and disappeared again." I ask "She left as Kaito and I was having a conversation about her work ethic. She was less than pleased with us and is now hiding." Ryuu hisses out annoyance clear in his tone.

"Figures" I mutter I get up and walk over to Ryuu before sitting down next to him. He turns around and starts to rebraid my hair. "You know it doesn't affect how it looks outside." I say "I know I still enjoy doing so. I wish you would train with your naga form more it will help you use your demonic chakra." Ryuu says

I end relaxing into Ryuu "I have to go back Yuki I'll see you at home." Riku says I wave not opening my eyes simply enjoying the relaxing moment. I hear his chuckle before he returns to the waking realm.

"You should go back young one I believe Itachi is trying to get your attention," Kaito says I stand and let myself return.

I turn my head and look at Itachi "The teacher will return soon." He tells me "thanks and our preferred team has been approved the other Jounins have agreed it would be beast." I say so only he and Takumi can hear. They both nod and we turn to the front just as our teacher arrives.

"When I call your name please come retrieve your headband." The teacher says before starting to call students down. When I was called I go down and take a black headband I tie it around my waist. I sit back down Itachi and Takumi take black ones as well.

"Alright class for those who have pass be here tomorrow at eight sharp for team assignments those who did not I will see you in two months if you chose to continue your ninja career if not I wish you luck in your future endeavors." The instructor says with pride that only three students didn't pass this year. We walk back to the compound together "I wonder if my brother will get us our own place or he may suggest that you two stay with us as well to build a strong team bond." I say "It would be cool if he wants Itachi and me to stay and I would help us get used to being together in close quarters for missions that are away from the village." Takumi says

Itachi nods in approval "it has happened with teams that showed poor teamwork but Yuki and I have been sharing a room since she came to the village. It is part of why we work so well together. Living together as a team would give us that bond between all of us." Itachi says agreeing with us

"Why don't you stay with us tonight at least since it has been confirmed that we are a team." Itachi says "sure I just have to run to my house to tell my mother about today and grab a bag." Takumi tells us "Alright well be out behind the house on the training field as long as Sasuke doesn't use is puppy eyes to get one of use to read to him." I tell him he nods and takes off running to his house.

We head to the house and Itachi runs in to tell his mother about our guest and that we passed I go out back and find Sasuke out there waiting. "Did you pass?" Sasuke asks I smile and point to the newest addition to my outfit. He runs over to me with his arms open I pick him up. "You're getting big little brother soon you will be going to the academy and following in Itachi and I's footsteps," I say smiling at him he gives me a big smile

"Can I watch you and Tachi train in water walking?" Sasuke asks "of course. Later Itachi and I's new teammate will be joining us though he isn't ready to do water walking yet. But you will get to meet him too." I say "how about helping me train. If you want I can give you a piggyback ride while I practice water walking." I tell him he nods so I put him down on a rock then crouch in front of him.

"Alright hold on but I am going to try and hold you with my chakra as well but if you feel like your slipping hold on tighter and I grab you. " I tell him I feel his nod I keep my hand close but focus on his natural chakra I feel the change when it works. So I start walking over to the pound and step into the shallows. It takes longer to manage both and I lose hold of Sasuke but am careful not to drop him.

When I fell I have it I start walking around the shallows before increasing my speed slowly. I turn when Itachi walks you and I wave my brother soon joins him "your holding him with your chakra aren't you like I used to with you." Riku asks I nod having to keep my focus as to not drop my little brother.

"She is not talking due to the amount of focus needed to hold both chakra balances," Riku tells Itachi. I start to run the edge of the pound Sasuke's laugh fills the air. Takumi joins use on my second pass close to the house Itachi starts working with him on learning tree walking.

"You know most academy students would spend the afternoon after graduating to relax and celebrate not train more." Riku says with an amused tone "but it's fun to use or at least this is and we want to get Takumi water walking quickly to join in to the tag games where you end up falling in cause you lose focus so it is fun and is incentive to learn how to water walk subconsciously which is handy in a fight." I say standing still having got a better grasp on how to do so.

I start looping around again slowly moving to deeper water and increasing my speed. Which causes even more laughter from Sasuke. After a time Mikoto comes out to call us for dinner so I make a run straight across the pound holding on to Sasuke I slow when I get to the bank and walk up to the house still carrying him.

"I have a feeling I need to straighten the weight seal again it is getting far too easy to run with it on fully and carrying Sasuke," I comment to my brother and Itachi. "Mine needs an update as well and we should make a set for Takumi." Itachi says "I would be grateful if you did so I went through all the weights that are available and no one I have encountered sells weight seals." Takumi says.

"Weight seals are easy the tricky one is the long-lasting scaling ones the Uzumaki clan specialized in Seals and they would at time sell them to the Leaf as well as others. Our clan was taught how to make a number of seals as a wedding present between one of our cousins and one of their main family members. Luckily I know how to make them so first official day of training I'll have a set for each of you do." Riku in forms them. We head into the house and I put Sasuke down so we can wash up.

"We all should head to bed early team assignments start early tomorrow and there is the Jounin test we have to pass. Which reminds me what training field was we assigned?" I ask "Forest of death bring anything you think will be using it will be our training ground for the rest of your time as a team. That and the test will be a mock of the second round of the Chuunin exams. "Riku tells us

"This is going to be more than one day isn't it." I say "that depends on you." He says "So we are packing basic provisions as well as gear. I'll make a list of at least the basics we need and other things that will be using full on top of basic gear packs. Ohh and Yuki do you have Storage scroll?" Takumi asks I nod before pulling out a list from one of my pockets.

"This is my basic kit I have an inventory of both mine and Itachi's gear in our room along with storage scrolls marked for Weapons, restraints which in clued wire chine and rope, basic survival tools, Medic, and tablets which I have a mix of purification, chakra and a few others," I say before standing and grabbing the list form my room.

I hand it over "Thank I look it over and make a list of what I may need to get before we go to bed." Takumi says "here is my base gear list as well I marked what I am low on for what I am carrying right now. Also, Yuki and I will do the supply run so you can pack what we have and get any gear you need from your house." Itachi says

"We won't need to pack dried meat as I can get that for us fresh even if the animal is hard to kill my eyes can subdue it if necessary. And we should treat this as if we are getting no chance of rescue should this go south" I tell them they nod I can see my brothers look of pride out of the corner of my eye.

Itachi and I end up having to go on a supply run as we were low on ninja wire and to get a few more first aid supplies as well as get some tablets that help with clotting of wounds. I picked up an edible plant book and more water purification tablets and tablets that help counteract a majority of piousness plants and some venoms just to be on the safe side.

We get back to them in an hour and we finish packing the gear taking a scroll of each type in case we become separated. I also make sure we each have a few flares for the same reason. Instead of setting up a cot for Takumi we just push the beds to gather and climb in. it is enough space so we aren't cramped but still doesn't give users a large amount of personal space.

I end up curled around Itachi with my back to Takumi who has his back against mine he was facing the window and myself facing the door. In truth I was quite comfortable I was vaguely aware of my brother talking. "Well looks like I won't have to worry about an argument the first time they have to share a tent. And it relatively strategic way they are sleeping knowing my sister it was purposeful." He comments to one of the Uchiha parents.

-End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, we are all up before dawn we grab a large breakfast before heading to the academy. We run over roof tops with our gear stored in our pouches we arrive at the academy an hour or so early due to not doing our normal race to get here. We end up waiting on the roof of the school talking and getting to know each other better.

"Today and the fallowing days should be interesting. Yuki are you planning to use your animal form in the forest since it is the perfect environment to practice and for use to learn to fight together with you other forms?" Itachi asks "yes I plan to, and Takumi I can turn into a Panther and a Naga like creature the first due to my bloodline and the second due to a demon being sealed inside me." I say and give Takumi a heads up about what I can do.

"Your forms can come in handy with intimidation and information gathering. I am going to assume the demon is a serpent demon." Takumi comments I nod in response "my naga form may be a shock it has some aspect for what my reaper form will eventually be." I tell him

We end up head to the class and sitting together once more waiting for the teacher and our former class mates. Clan children soon begin to filter in along with the civilian children. "Alright class I will be going through team assignments. "He starts to call out teams I don't bother to truly listen to them." Shade Yuki, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Takumi you will be team thirteen your Jounin is Shade Riku and you will be called at the request of your Jounin team Uchiha-Shade." The instructor calls our team last after that the Senseis start to arrive.

"Team Uchiha-Shade roof now no stairs." Riku orders the three of us are out the window the minute he says it. I caught a glimpse of the shock from others I twist and launch myself up and onto the roof Takumi scales the side of the building and Itachi jumped to a tree then the roof.

"Good all here I know you all know each other so you have five minutes to get to the forest of death." He tells us before disappearing in a whirl of fire. "Grab my shoulders I am going to shadow us there." I tell them they each put a hand on either shoulder and I focus on the shadow we are standing. I feel the floor drop from under us before it back seconds later.

We appear just in front of Riku he simply raises an eyebrow "I have placed three scrolls in the forest you have to find all three before you can leave the forest and I don't can how long it takes you to do so. I will only intervene if it is a death is emanating situation other than that you are on your own have fun." Riku says before dropping into his shadow.

"Let's spend today scouting for potential base locations to use and where the water sources are." I say they both nod in agreement we enter the forest and take off through the trees keeping our eyes peeled for anything useful. We found a tree that had branches that grew together forming a platform and after a check there were no singes of the forests big cat using the area, so we chose to use that as a base tonight with a river close by it was a good spot.

We gather large leaves that help cover sent and I start to weave them together to form a curtain to help hide us while Itachi and Takumi work together to form a mat to sleep on.

I go and fill one of the jugs with water from the river. I return to the base being sure to cover tracks knowing the animals in this forest will follow them. I climb the tree and put down the water." Alright so it's around noon now so do you want to go and set up a base in the next sector or do you want to start searching this sector?" I ask, "I would say search though this sector and gather some plants and berries that are edible." Takumi says, "That would be best as we only have half a day left today and we don't want to be caught after night fall tonight." Itachi says

"Alright let's head out Takumi you oversee the edible and useful plants. Itachi keep a look out for any gear that may have been left from past Chuunin exams. I will explore in my panther form looking for anything out of place and any animals that may be a nuance latter." I say they nod and we head out

I take off my head band and hand it to Itachi "here put it back on me with the symbol facing up so you can I identify me." I say before sifting into my punter form. I hold still so Itachi can tie it on before starting to prowl around. I go out to the premarked sector edge and start to do loops slowly tightening it around our base.

In my second loop I catch the scent of a mutant Tigger I fallow the trail and the prints from the origin and find they go from the sector to the east of the one we are in now.

I track them back to the area where I found them and continue my path I take not of the small animal scents I find and make note of the rabbit barrow I come across.

Itachi passes above me I send a chakra spike to get his attention. I lead him over to where I found some abandoned weapons pouches he nods and starts to go through them I move on knowing he will be fine. The next animal I cross paths with is a mutant deer that are far more aggressive than a normal one. It charges me and end up leaving me no choice but to retaliate.

I end up dragging the deer's body up a tree and the meat smells fine I send a chakra pulse to get their attention. Itachi ends up heading over, he then seals the deer in a preservation scroll so we can use it latter and it doesn't go to waste. At sun set I make claw marks on a few trees around me before heading back to the base.

I climb up the tree in my cat form to find that Takumi is already there. He walks over and removes the headband and I shift back. "Well beyond the deer that decided it's a good to attack a large panther. There was Tigger tracks that went straight through the sector." I tell him "That's good and it takes care of the protein we will need." Takumi says Itachi returns a few minutes later.

"I didn't find anything of real value I got so Kunai that can still be use they need to be sharpened but aren't rusted. I also found rope and some more wire." He informs us. I nod "we are still close to one of the gates so there have probable be less gear to find but the closer to the tower we get there will be more." Takumi says

"We should start settling down for the night I'll take first watch." I said they nod and we pull out some of the dried meat from our pouches and we sit and eat quietly. The boys settle down to sleep and I turn into my panther form to keep watch as my senses will be heightened without wasting chakra.

The boys fall asleep just as the last rays of sunlight vanish. I stay alert and nothing comes close to bother us the first few hours pass in silence. At midnight I go to wake Itachi for second watch, so I can get a few hours of sleep. I don't bother to sift back and just lay down next to Takumi and curl around him.

I wake as dawn brakes over the horizon I give a large yawn and stretch. I walk over to Itachi and lay my head in his lap. Takumi starts to stir, and I sift back to my human form and pull the deer from its scroll I grab my hunting knife and start getting it ready to be cut and some being cut and the rest going back in the scroll for later use.

I put the hide in a separate scroll to use latter. Itachi starts a small fire to cook the meat "once we eat ill head back out and keep going through this sector you two can go to the sector to the north. I'll have to clear the east as the mutant Tigger's have a large den with mothers in the Eastern sector." I tell them "We will do a quick clear and set up our next base there and start moving the main gear and leave a spare kit here." Itachi says

"How far into the sector did you get Yuki?" Takumi asks, "Over half way I should be done by noon today and will move to help you if you're not done and if you are ill start a search in the next sector." I say "That's good we will keep our eyes out for any of the scrolls. "Takumi says

We eat they refill their water bottles I sift once more and Takumi ties on the headband. I take off back to where I had been looking yesterday. I keep moving in the same pattern and end up finding an underground cave I carefully move to explore it sending a small plus of chakra not enough for the others to sense. I am shock what I found there are seals covering the walls of the entrance from the little I know I can see there is an array the checks the bloodline of those surrounding the entrance.

I move deeper into the cave and find my clan's symbol, the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki it is then that I realize it's an old bunker. I leave the cave and get out of range before sending a large plus so the others can feel it. A few minutes later they show up and, in that time, I shifted back. "What is it Yuki?" Itachi asks "come with me I found something you will want to see." I say before leading them to the bunker.

"Wow this has to be as old as your parents Yuki." Takumi says looking around in aww "It is I walk over to the log book that had been left on the table in the main room. This says that it was built when my parents were courting. The last entry was when it was last used and that was by my parents before they left the leaf. It was when my mother was pregnant with Riku." I say

"And it looks like your brother found this place to." Itachi says holding up the first scroll. "We have to bring my brother back here once we finished from the log it looks like there should be scrolls from the Uzumaki clan here." I say we head out "well we are back to the area we have cleared in this sector so let's just finish getting the second base set up" Takumi says we nod and head out I fallow along.

We manage to get the second base set up in another groping of trees before night fall. I did a check of the area and scared of the minor nuisance animals. Before climbing up into the base for the next day or two. Takumi takes first watch after eating I agree to take second watch.

I fall asleep next to Itachi not noticing when that I sifted into my Naga form or that it was beginning to change once more due to the added dark chakra that I was surrounded by. When I woke I found that I was unable to take my human form and a set of wings were beginning to grow on both my beast like forms.

Takumi goes to say something I just shake my head and settle in to keep watch, so he can get a few hours of sleep. I coil up and rest my torso on my tail I also discover I have grown my tail was now about ten feet long with my torso being three. I also notice that my pattern has also gained more definition seeming to form a snake skeleton of silver scales while the rest of my tail was a beep purple with swirls of a twilight blue.

My stomach and sides have flesh colored scales that fade just at my chest and upper ribs. Though I have a mix of my tail colored scales on my arms and backs of my hands.

I watch as the night time creatures slowly return to their dens and the day time starts the sun is just raising when Itachi wakes and moves over to my side. "I am going to guess you're stuck like that." He comments "yes both my forms are changing I believe this is my bodies way of adapting to the changes" I says softly I flex the muscles in my shoulders and note that my wings are growing at an accelerated rate. While still far too small to carry my weight, they would be large enough to do so in a day or two.

"You get first watch tonight Takumi can take second." I tell him, and he nods accepting the patter we were forming for watches. I uncoil and move over to the gear and pulling out the ration scroll and start getting ready for the day. Takumi wakes a few minutes later I pass him his portion "we can repeat the proses we used for the lass sector to search this one. Besides it can't hurt to know our new playground." I joke both males laugh and nod

"Once I look for use able plant if I have time I'll go to the tower sector and scout for a base." Takumi says pulling out the map we had marked. We had made it like a clock with the tower at the center and twelve large sectors broken down to two smaller ones in each column.

"The next group to the east has the Tigger den it has mothers with cubs, so it might be best if I go searching that one while you work on the tower one there will be far more gear in the tower sector. I may have to search the Tigger area in my naga form to detour predators. And then I can collect the gear I find." I say pointing out the area on the map "that may be for the best the tower has less mutants in the sector due to higher patrols to keep them out." Itachi says "that and we don't want to damage the ecosystem here it would ruin the exams in the future." Takumi points out and we nod

"then it's a plan today we search here and potentially scout the tower one the base there is set, and I am done here I move to Tigger den and you boys take over the tower sector." I say, "I'll take a pack with me to Tigger and sleep in that area till I am done with it." I tell them they nod, and we grab our gear. I sift to my panther and we head out I move strait to the border and repeat the proses from the last sector.

The search was uneventful, and I made it through most of it before noon. I stop at the stream and drink before resting in the shade of a tree for a time and stretching my still growing wings. I can feel the soreness of the growing muscle and bone though it is nothing to me. I soon return to searching noting that this section was still recovering from a few fire jutsu which speeds up my search and that of the others.

I finish with the sector and head back towards the base to find Itachi sorting through the gear her recovered I try and shift to my human form only to find myself in my naga form. /Come now my hatchling you look beautiful in this form / Ryuu says yes well, I need my legs when it comes to climbing. "This section is clear." I tell Itachi nods "once I am done here I am going to help Takumi. You can go to the Tigger den as we found a base location and are in the proses of setting it up." He tells me

"That's good with luck the second scroll will be with the tigers and we will be almost done. Though I have a feeling my brother has the third scroll and will be leading use on a wild goose chase through the rest of the forest to catch him and get it." I mutter the last part. "I wouldn't be that surprised if he is anything like you Yuki." Itachi says smirking I roll my eyes

I sift and grab a gear pack between my jaws and climb down before once more taking my naga form and strapping the pack to my waist. I head east planning to clear the bordering section before going to the one to the south. The underbrush in this area is thicker than the first two. Though I slipped through the underbrush with ease I move through the sector collecting use able plants and collecting any useable weapons.

I get less than half way before the sun sets I find an uninhabited cave and settle down for the night. I coil up and fall asleep planning to set out at first light. I wake before sunrise and head out using my advanced sight to see in the dark. There is little of interest in this sector beyond some plants that can be used in medicine. I manage to finish this sector just before night fall I head back to the cave and eat before falling asleep.

I head out early the next day and take note that my wings seem to be almost full grown I stretch them out before moving to the last section. I move through the section and give the den a wide breath for now. After clearing the rest of the zone and collecting many weapons and a few pouches that were still in a good condition. I move towards the den with caution I am in luck I there is only one Tigger in the den guarding the clan's cubs. I hit the mother with a sleeping dart and wait for it to take effect before slipping into the den making sure to hide my scent.

Moving deeper into the den I find the scroll on a rock self toward the ceiling. I leave the den but stick around to make sure the mother wakes up and the cubs are safe until she does. Once she is awake I move away and start the trek back to the new base.

I get to the sector just after night fall I stretch out my wings again and figure now is as good a time as any to test them I beat my wings and slowly lift off the ground. I find that it is far easier than I expected to get air born it takes a large amount of concentration to stay in the air. I find the Itachi and Takumi easily and land in the base. I then try to sift to my human form to find that I can. "So, your wings are full grown for now then." Takumi comments

"Yes, and I found the second scroll it was in deed in the Tigger den. So now we only have one left to find." I tell them they nod, and we get ready to sleep for the night. I end up taking first watch so Itachi can sleep. At midnight I sense my brother enter the sector but keep my chakra and mind from acknowledging him. Letting him think I have yet to notice his presence.

I note where he is heading but keep it from my mind I plan out the path that we would have taken to find the third scroll thinking about searching the sector to the east of the Tigger one. Takumi wakes to take over for me and I slip next to Itachi and fall into a deeper sleep than I have had in the past two days. We wake at sun rise and I quickly write a note while talking about and focusing on going to the next sector group.

I pass the note to them telling them where my brother went and that he had the scroll on him. They nod "Yuki you should scout the zone next to it, so we can know base locations ahead of time." Takumi says pointing at the map but subtly indicates for Itachi and me to circle around. "Itachi I may need you with this one the current sector has a large amount of fire damage, so it will be quick to search but the other one is extremely dense and has sings of Mutant bear activity I would rather not face one of them alone." I say giving us more cover.

We all agree and head out brining our gear before Itachi and I go to the border wall and start to slowly circle around my brother I propyls anger a bear and we take off running when we get close to him we still have the bear fallowing us and I jump right over my brother. Who whirls around to face the bear Itachi moves quickly and manages to grab the scroll while he is distracted. I hide the scroll in my pouch before we move to help him I put on my gantlets and move behind the bear and strike at his back.

This causes the beast to turn to attack me allowing Itachi to wrap one of its arms in wire before anchoring it to a tree. I move quickly and aim for the tendons in the bear's ankle to disable him while dodging the strike to my head from its claws. Takumi arrives and sends kunai into the wire shortening the amount of room it has. My brother finally manages to get a good shot at on it ending the struggle. "You did that on purpose Yuki." Riku says looking at me "IT was my idea I knew that should the plan to work out the way we had hoped Yuki would be able to use her blood line." Itachi tells him "besides it worked we got the scroll from you." I tell him holding the scroll while Takumi and Itachi takes out the other two.

"Well you all pass your team work and planning while in a hostile environment and then dealing with an opponent that out skills you were quite good. Having your support trailing behind and out of the main line of fire but close enough for him to enter the fray when an opening presents itself." Riku praises "Other Jounin brought their teams to view your team work skills in the tower to show what a team who knows and trust in each other can accomplish." He tells use

"Well that would explain the resent fire damage in the sector Itachi and Yuki passed through." Takumi says looking thought full "you are correct they encountered another bear and well it did not go as well as this but the Genin learned a valuable lesson." Riku tells us "alright come on you lot lets head home I got permission for our team to live together." He says before jumping into the trees and we fallow keeping pace with him.

We end up in an empty sector of the village that Riku informed us was now Shade clan grounds and a wall will be built like with the other clan grounds. We take turns using the shower at our new home before eating and then collapsing in bed the tree of use choosing to share the largest room and use the others for work rooms for now.

I end up face down in between the boys who both have an arm over me. We wake late the next day Takumi rolls out of the bed and hits the floor in his drowsy state I laugh at him which wakes Itachi. I get out of bed and help him up before grabbing clothes and going to the bathroom to change clothes.

Once I am done I head down to the kitchen to start on food having given the dree to my brother to put away I grab eggs and bacon and set about making enough for the three of us as my brother was not home. Takumi came down next and started to make toast for each of them before grabbing himself a mug of coffee which I raise a brow at." I have a feeling I am going to need this, and you should have some as well." He mumbled into his mug.

I grab a mug as well before adding some sugar. "I am going to check in with my brother see if today is going to be a coffee day due to training or other." I say letting him take over cooking as I slip into my mind scape.

I find that once more my mind has changed in the fact the tree is now starting to flower. "Something you need Yuki." Riku asks "Are we in for a long day of training Takumi has the felling it's a coffee day." I tell him "the other Jounin wants you three to help with team work exercises as all but the Ino–Shika–Chō team are awful with team work.

"So, a major Coffee day. Thanks well be ready to go in an hour we are eating now." I tell him he nods "Take your time they know you are recovering from your test." I go back to the land of the waking.

"You are right Takumi we get to help the others learn team work." I say dryly which causes both to groan in displeasure. We eat and change into training clothes before grabbing gear and heading out. They arrive at the largest training ground bar the forest and all sprawl themselves on tree branches in the same tree.

They looked completely relaxed but any one that was a Chuunin would be able to feel that every few moments one of them released a chakra burst and did so in a pattern with Yuki switching between dark and normal chakra as well. The teams began arriving and finally the Jounin joined them.

All but her brother looked at them in shock. "How are they that in sync?" One asks, "what are you shock about their lazing about in a tree." A civilian born said "they are releasing controlled sensory chakra bursts in perfect sync with each other." A second teacher said, "they do it in their sleep as well they started doing this the second day in the forest to keep tabs on each other." Riku tells them

As one we drop from the tree landing on the ground soundlessly. "Alright since you have seen them work together in a combat scenario how about your team your teams observe their training for a time." Riku tell the other Jounin they nod, and we move off to the clean area.

"Aright Yuki normal chakra I want you to work on tree walking I know you still fall and no dark chakra. Itachi you will be running through your sword forms with one of my clones no you will also no using your eyes. Takumi you are on water walking leave whatever scrolls you have on dry land. "Riku orders us

I pull a knife and move over to a tree grumbling Itachi sighs and walks over to me I hand hi a scroll that has my training swords. "You should have known that he you chose this." I say Itachi grumbles and takes out the sword and puts the scroll in my pouch on my hip.

"At least you get to stay dry besides Yuki made it clear that when where are a team unless it can be avoided she will be the reaper and front assault I hope to get enough control to be medic and if not, you can defiantly de medic with the control you already have either way we are the support to her heavy hit. "Takumi says having been told Itachi's aversion to kill and violence.

"But we all must be ready for the moment we must act as a reapers hand." Itachi and I respond in sync Riku looks at us with pride while the other with shock. "You know I really should out the three of you or at least Yuki on leave to remind you to act like children again not soldiers." Riku says with a seriousness in his tone.

"I don't remember what it is to be a child I only work well with Itachi because I know his skills as well as Takumi's anyone else and well there is a reason I was never part of the Snake's team I nearly killed one due to the inability to work together and lack of trust. That was not a fun punishment, but it saved me from the cured mark." I mutter

We go quiet then and move to what we had been told to do. We are a where of the teams watching us Itachi keeps ending up making mistakes I end up on my back side more than making progress in climbing the tree. And Takumi looks like a drowned cat I throw my Knife down and walk over to Itachi puling my sword on my way.

I tap his knee with the flat of the blade and start to correct his posture I then run through the moves slowly than faster letting him see the flow. Once Itachi seems to be getting it I go back to the tree ad he moves to Takumi.

I grab my knife and push my chakra into it to harden the blade and slash at the tree the blade extends with a blade of fire and cuts through the tree. I blink in shock "Umm I was not trying to do that." I say dropping the now blade less hilt "Well that is an understatement "Takumi says and starts laughing losing the focused that Itachi helped him with and ends up in the water.

I walk over to them "it would seem Itachi is the only one who can tree walk." I say as I step onto the water.

"You all need to get tree and Water down by the end of the week. Itachi still needs to prefect his fighting and running on water, He needs to get his swords skills at least in basics in several style of swords you could use a few more jutsu. He also need to improve on hand to hand combat." Riku tells us detailing what he plans to work on for Itachi

"While Yuki has to start working with other weapons bar your gantlets and knives and katana you are too limited you have a large amount of a chakra and deadly bloodline but little to no Jutsu limited weapons and control while your straggly and reaction time is exceptional you are a tank that has been trained to strike from the shadows and not to work with teams." Riku looks at me I simply nod, knowing all too well.

"And Finally, Takumi your chakra control while better than what was in your file you and you have the largest known number of jutsu but can't use them to their most effective. You are also average in hand to hand but advanced in long ranged with several throwing weapons. While you of the three of you, you are the physically weakest and should learn at least some Genjutsu to counter that you are more balanced and have a larger set of tools at your deposal." Riku says

We all take his input and nod in understanding "Also it would be good for one of the boys to learn to be a medic as I know I won't be able to the dark chakra won't allow it." I say they nod "alright go back to what I had you doing I will be asking the Hokage about a clone that will be able to aid the three of you." Riku says as we go back to our tasks I must go to a new tree I sit with my back to the tree and focus on my natural chakra and the trees chakra.

After a time, I feel as though I got a balance I stand and slowly walk up the tree and stand upside down on a branch. I keep my eyes closed and keep going up and down. After a few times something flies towards me and I lose focus causing me to fall thank fully I was going up the tree and landed on my back.

A rock lands on my chest "Better Yuki but it takes far too much of your focus to stay on the tree." Riku says

"Alright you can work together on one subject you wish I want to see how well you can do this." Riku informs us "It may not be that useful, but I know a few dances that my sisters would do with males in their dance school they could be used to gather a crowed and help with flexibility." Takumi says

Itachi and I agree the next half an hour is spent falling over each other." Okay how is it we can make fighting look like a graceful dance but an actual dance we are worse than a new born foal trying to stand." Itachi says Takumi and Riku laugh I simply roll my eyes and stand once more.

I look at the three males and can't help but remember a time where I was surrounded by my brothers. It brings the sadness always in my heart back to the surface I wonder if one day I will be able to have that type of peace.

"Alright that's enough for today go do whatever you want." Riku tells us they get up and we move to head out jumping into the trees over the teams who had been observing us. I break off from them with a quick murmured excuse I head into the forest surrounding the village.

I run towards the border but stop short of it I settle in a tree away from the eyes of the Anbu patrols. Even with my brother back there is still so much I lost I am beyond thankful from having him back but I still morn the incent mind. I slowly relax and let my chakra flow to a seal on my hip stop revealing all the scares that cover my body. It has been the only gift I got from the snake that I was thankful for.

The seal also reviled the seal that contained Ryuu though it truly did nothing to help he stayed because he wished to, and it was me or the underworld. I knew my face no longer held the beauty that a civilian girl had the three scars from the bottom of my eye to my chin made sure of that.

I am not a vain person by nature, but the memories tied to these marks are still too fresh to deal with many of my scares I have come to accept and admire others still haunt me. I in a way was made for war but unlike others I was never given the chose in if I wished to be part of it.

I soon get lost in darker thoughts till the sound of a child's cry pull my mind to the surface. I move through the trees forgetting to reactivate the seal I land outside an orphanage to find a small male infant. /Yuki this one smells of the nine tails he is his new host he will need our help to control and understand his power. / Ryuu says

I pick up the boy from the ground and he quieted his eyes flash red and feel the presence of another in my mind / a Reaper and a demon host yes you and your brother will do well in keeping my kit safe he is more than what he seems/ The nine tails says before going back to the boy and hiding away.

My own eyes flash violet for a moment before returning to green. I hold the child close before disappearing back into the trees and heading for home. The boy falls asleep just as we reach the compound I slow my pace and head for the main house.

"Why do you have a baby Yuki" Riku says as I walk in the door "He is like us, but a demon and he is a Uzumaki not to mention I found him alone outside the orphanage." I says, "I will speak to the Hokage about this after all our family knows how to handle him and can subdue him when the time comes to train him because no way will the council let him live peacefully and the influence of the demon will bring on a need for battle." Riku says

"I'll get supplies for him while I am out "Riku says before leaving I move to the living room at which time I notice that my seal reactivated without my doing so. / Nine did it cub he passed judgment on you by your memories after all you are going to be the protector of his Kit after all he nudged your chakra back to the seal. He saw you still preferred to hide them for now and is quite proud how you have accepted most of them. / Ryuu tells me as I sit on the couch settling the child on my lap.

Itachi and Takumi walk down the stairs and blink as if shock by the child "The child is like me and my brother though having a demon only and his demon has deemed me a suitable guardian." I tell them

They join me on the couch and we sit quietly still digesting the new information. "Takumi and I will make lunch I am assuming your brother is handling this." Itachi asks I nod and stay holding the little one. I let my mind drift to how I can make things different for the young demon holder in my lap.

I gently pick him up and walk into the kitchen ii sift him into one arm but keep him close to my chest. I take a seat it is only then that I realize that he was drawing out my dark chakra /I am using your chakra to help grown his own as to not damage him when he first uses mind young grim naga. And just so you know my name is Kurama I will be able to speak to you whenever you are close to my Kit whose name is Naruto/ Kurama says though it has the side effect of growing mine as well with the constant drain.

"So which demon does he contain?" Takumi asks, "It's not my place to say." I tell him he nods we eat and just as we are finishing my brother returns. "The council is less than pleased but due to the fact we can keep him from attacking the village once he starts training the relented plus the fact he will only be living with Shinobi once you clean up we can set up his room next to yours." Riku tells us we clean up quickly and head upstairs.

Riku pulls out scroll with the furniture before bringing the formula back to the kitchen and setting up some bottles we set up the bassinet first so Naruto has a place to rest. "Ohh I forgot to say his demon told me that the boy's name is Naruto." I tell them before placing him down. We finish with the rest working together once we set it up we put the clothes and toys away.

We bring one of the bassinets down stairs along with Naruto, so he is close by. I grab one of the bottles and feed Naruto before burping him and setting him down. "So, we now have a one year old who is containing a demon. While two others of the house members hold a grim reaper and one has a demon on top of it. Why do I feel this the abnormal one?" Takumi jokes

We laugh" That's strangely true." Itachi says we make lunch and sit down to eat we talk about our training schedule though I could barely pay attention. I felt my dark chakra's state of flux and the drain it takes far more of my attention to keep it from spiking.

The drain was taking a toll I felt my mind slipping my normal chakra was thrown out of sync with my dark and I felt it m dark chakra trying to devour my normal to replenish itself. My head drops and can feel myself slipping I am only vaguely aware of the others calling my name the world goes dark a few moments later.

Waking hours latter was nowhere near fun my body feel drained and like I had been put through a hellish training by the snake. "Stay laying down little sister you have sever chakra exhaustion." Riku says "nine was using my chakra to aid his kit I have never exhausted my dark chakra alone before." I mummer I can barely keep my eyes open even now.

I slip out of consciousness within seconds what my bother telling me getting lost. I am vaguely aware of days passing by and being able to do little. I am aware when my body changes to my naga form my body hurts more than it did after those first few days with Orochimaru. I can feel the change to my chakra changing as my dark grows then all at once it all stops I can think clearly and I am no longer exhausted.

I open my eyes and look around noting that it was now day light. I shift back to human form and stand from the bed. If a quick pulse of chakra I can tell I am alone I move to shower and dress. Once done I move down stairs I grab something quick to eat before moving to the living room.

I then notice how my looks changed in the mirror my hair lengthened and looked far wilder my eyes though now have a slit pupal. I drop the seal hiding my true apreance I notice my scares seem to have turned to purple tattoos. I shed the tank to I am wearing and find all my scars have changed.

I turn to look at my back and find a pair skeletal wing tattoos that span my whole back they disappear under my shorts they reaper and end just above the back of my knee. The wings are colored a deep black while my scars are still purple and can be seen under the wings.

The change is shocking I can feel the dark chakra in the scars, but the wings didn't carry any. I put the tank top back on and move over to the couch /Riku brother can you hear me?/ I question in my mind focusing on my brother in hopes of avoiding entering my mind scape /what is it little one and I am glad you are awake again./ My brother responds /I feel better than I have in a long time brother./ I tell him /We are at our training ground if you would like to join us./ Riku says /You should join them young one it will do you good to move around./ Ryuu says

I hum and head upstairs to get dressed in light gear. I then head out to wards the training ground I find one of my brother's clones watching over Naruto while he is chasing my team mates through the forest. And from the yells and curses it is not a fun time I jump into the forest and scale high into a tree I then run over my brother and the boys. They jump over a river and I leap onto my brother sending him into the water before joining them.

"Good to see you back on your feet Yuki want to help try and stop this. I have an idea but need your skills." Takumi asks he taps his left wrist which we had made the sing for a summons call. "So, what do you need me to do?" I ask "airborne." Takumi responds I nod and on the next jump I push up growing my wings with a few beats I am dogging branches to get higher.

Once I am high above the trees I summon Ryuk we drift down, and we move to go after my brother. Ryuk dives my brother and barley manages to miss him I dive after him and kick out at him which buys Itachi and Takumi time to double back. With a quick twist I doge the fire ball at my back allowing it to sail past.

Takumi lunches Nin-wire at Riku which he dodges but Ryuk grabs the other end and twists around trapping Riku in a loop. Takumi tightens it Itachi and I move in farther trapping him. "Well done the three of you and it seem using your summons was a good trick along with your wings. Now let me go and we can be done for the day." Riku says we release him and Ryuk returns to his world.

We head over to a restaurant though I only get something small. "Alright tomorrow we will start D-rank missions and our training schedule which is on the Fridge in the kitchen. I want you all to get water and tree walking done by the end of the month and once you do so I'll start to teach you the shadow clone. Which will help your training a great deal. "Riku tells us we nod in response. "Do you think after we get the clone down I can start to learn medic skills?" Takumi asks Riku nods in response.

We head back to the house my broth's clone brining Naruto along with him. We change back to casual clothes I grab a book from the shelves it's an old journal on how to control puppets. Looking through it I found a section on human puppets though it is not as detailed but just an over view on how it may be possible. Having known the man who perfected it I know a bit on how to go about it but not how to truly make it.

I grab one of my black note books and a pen before heading down stairs. "What are you doing Yuki?" Itachi asks "creating a perfected form of a puppet I know it is possible having meet the one who perfected it initially, but I don't have access to his information, so I have to start from scratch, but I think my bloodline may make it, so I can create a sub form of the puppet. "I tell him jotting down notes in the book

"That sounds useful." Takumi comments "it will be, but it could take months or years to complete." I say I relax into the couch looking forward to a calm next few months.

-Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the Hokage office a few months later and after having to catch the stupid cat once more was nowhere near fun. "Lord Hokage it thinks its best my students take a C-rank I truly doubt their sanity will survive another D-rank," Riku says looking down at us we all were glaring at the cat. "I swear if I have to capture that beast again I will turn it into a puppet," I growl lowly Itachi grabs my arm, but his own eyes are spinning.

Takumi was grinning like mad himself. "Yes, I can see it would be ill-advised to send them on a task where they can't work out some aggression. "The Third spoke, "I have a simple escort it skirts bandit territory therefore they may have a chance, but I highly doubt it will be much of a challenge for your team." He informs us. "You heard him team go grab your gear scroll." Riku says looking at the scroll "Meet at the village entrance in three hours dismissed." He orders and in seconds we vanish and reappear back at the house we rotate who showers after grabbing the prepared scrolls.

They appear close to the entrance shocking the obvious civilian of the sand village. "Alright, students let's move out," Riku says we exit the village and have Itachi move through the trees overhead to scout. Just because it was low risk didn't mean the unexpected couldn't happen.

"That boy seems a little young." The civilian said, "he is the youngest, but we are all extremely skilled after all I am the oldest and I have had only one year of formal training the same as him." I say "We are all skilled and in truth, we are hoping for bandits we need something more to do beyond fighting each other ganging up on our teacher. After all, it gets predictable." Takumi says not looking back and catching the kunai sent at him by Itachi.

We continue in silence after a time I switch with Itachi my eyes spin to life. I scan the area as we continue in silence. We camp a sunset Itachi and Takumi set up camp while I go in search of a rabbit.

I get the feeling of being watched but I am unable to find their chakra meaning this was above an Andu rank or was a bandit scout which the second I doubted. We were far enough away from the leaf that it would not be one of our patrols. Therefore I send the feeling to my brother and go about hunting a rabbit down.

I return to the camp but keep my movements unhurried as to not alert my living shadow. We don't talk about the rotation of who is on watch our pattern has held ever since it started. It just so happens I am on the first watch so once everyone begins to settle down, I move to a tree, letting my eyes turn slowly watching the forest. I manage to catch glimpses of my watcher flashes of their nerves pulsing.

I watch the forest letting my dark chakra mix into the shadows while sending a clone through a shadow searching for the watcher. I hide my shock as I notice it was, in fact, a human puppet. Knew only one who could make them and one this perfect as well my clone dispelled at seeing him. I still don't relax it had been close to six years now since we last met.

My brother takes the next watch I pass what I discovered to him silently. I slip into our tent and fall into a light sleep knowing we would be up at dawn to get going to the border to Sand. It will be nearly a two-week trip with a civilian it greatly lengthens the three days it would take our team to get back.

We all wake on our own with the first rays of sunlight. We addedly go about packing up camp and waking our charge. He is quite due to being woken so early we head out in silence I note that our follower is no longer there.

The next few days go quietly we had passed through a small village yesterday. Our watcher remained gone but I had the feeling the closer we got to the sand the higher chance of running into him. We were about two days from the wind country border from there the traveling switches tonight due to the cold of the desert at night.

Since we had completed tree and water waking we started on more advanced control methods that we worked on as we ran or well walked. I truly hate how slow civilians are that and my own preferences for isolation have been rearing their heads more often. I can feel the rift the fight of who I am and my mask getting worse soon I won't have the ability to hide. Even my brother only knows the surface, not the truth how deep some scars have gone his revival bought me half a year more.

I knew something had to give the day Ryuu accepted me and I accepted my reaper changed me. My nature changed it relished the damage that had been done mercy was no longer something I knew that I could do without it benefiting me. I knew this as truth, the demon in me wanted the pure to be safe and guarded. My reaper roars that every name makes the list at some point, so what is the point in mercy.

Two views at war much like how Ryuu and Rem can get along neither can the two sides of my subsonic mind. I know the snapping point is going to happen soon I don't know if I should hope for it to be in or outside of the village.

I barely registered when we stopped to make camp that night my mind clouded with such thoughts. I was grateful for not being on watch that night or I was when I fell asleep. When Itachi's shout sounded only halfway through his sift it woke to use all. We were out of our tents in seconds I froze when I saw a crimson-haired male with a puppet in following behind.

"Sasori… is that you?" Riku asked in shock I can't help but watch for a few moments. "That I am Riku, but I thought you and your clan was dead." Sasori says "I had believed you were dead till nearly a year ago. "I say softly

"I had heard that the snake had you from a spy his actions attracted the attention of who I work for. When the spy said you had escaped him I could barely believe it. Even more, I doubted you were alive in the first place. After hearing reports of his experiments for a time I found I hoped you were dead." * Sasori said looking at me "so he is not an enemy?" Itachi asked, "to you no, only due to Yuki." He says, "it was not a good five years that I will say but why approach us?" I ask

"I wished to see if it was truly you and to see if you still wished to learn my art." Sasori said "I would very much like to learn from you plus I have an idea of how to change the human puppets to work even better with my bloodline. "I tell him

"Very well I shall travel with you though I will not be able to enter the sand I will accompany you on your way back to the leaf. "Sasori says "Alright I'll take over watch with Sasori. You three head back to bed." Riku tells us we do as he says moving to our tent and settle into sleep.

We wake up at dawn and head out towards the sand. "Now what is your idea to improve the puppets?" Sasori asks as we travel "I was wondering if I could seal a soul into the puppet then use my eyes to control the soul." I tell him he nods "that may be possible I have a half-finished puppet we can try it on though you will need a fresh soul to use. Which the bandits that have a camp not far from here should prove useful. "Sasori says "Good I have a soul storage scroll on me," I tell him "Sasori let the Genin deal with the camp we will stay back and interfere if necessary they can use this to train and work off excess energy." Riku says "it is a wise Idea it will also give me insight on what she can do." Sasori says

Takumi, Itachi and I made our way to the bandit camp Takumi moves to high up into the trees. Itachi and I continue the lower branches. We slow our approach and activate our eyes to scout their numbers. The camp was small only about twenty bandits no prisoners poor gear quality. But out of one of the tents, a male with an active chakra network emerged.

He was dressed in a Jounin uniform from the land of lightning it made up pause the slashed headband gave away the fact he was a missing nine. We move around placing the wire between trees making net planning to scatter the bandits. "Shall we create chaos. Keep the bandits out of the fight Takumi. Itachi I need you to watch my back against the nin." I say slowly into our earpieces I get confirmation and we move to send three fireballs into the camp.

It sends the bandits running the active soul seal on my scroll drawing a few souls of unlucky bandits that got hit. The other takeoff running fleeing into the forest only to discover they were trapped. I move quickly springing on the missing-nin my cloak flying around me as I do so. I draw one of my swords and slash out at him to drive him to where Itachi was hiding in the trees.

Itachi lunches wire towards us I am too close to dodge, so I strike out making it so the nin can't either. Though due to the wire it prevents him from dodging my strike as well the strike connects and the nin slumps to the ground. He had turned when the wires are thrown which in truth was a stupid move putting his back to me and while not lethal the strike cut enough of his spinal cord to paralyze him. "I will say this my eyes are useful for taking prisoners alive. Now let's get whatever bandits are left before they regroup." I comment

Itachi nods and we spit up to dispatch the remaining bandits Takumi jumped down into the camp and moved to tend the missing-nin. While Itachi and I finished and went back to Takumi we bind the nin with rope and go about gathering the nin wire and other useful gear.

Before heading to Riku and Sasori I carry the Missing Ninja. "Do you wish to make him into a puppet?" Sasori asked, "that or check to see how much he is worth to his village after all he is still alive." I say I deactivate the scroll we then make camp. Riku sends a messenger back to the leaf to ask about the missing ninja.

Sasori draws out one of his in-progress puppets and shows me how to create them and aids in trying to add one of the stolen souls it takes a large amount of dark chakra and a soul containment seal for it to work. I seal the puppet away before going to bed after nightfall knowing I have second watch tonight. It is during my watch that I realize for some reason I feel more in sync with my nature than I have in a long time. I still feel the disconnect but it is less strained, and I don't know if the fight with the bandits did it or what. In truth is don't understand it, I may have to talk to my brother and hope that he can shed some light on what I am feeling.

At sunrise we get a message saying that the ninja was not worth the trouble, so he was deposed of and sealed away to be used later. We head out afterward moving as quickly as we could with the civilian to try and make up for some lost time. Sasori and I work on controlling the puppet.

I manage to get the puppet to function almost completely independently with a deep-set objective. I would have to armor him and get some tool and an Anbu mask to hide who he used to be. I would be able to do so at the sand village the use of a soul allowed the puppet to have and regenerate their own chakra though I would have to experiment to see if the body could heal.

We reach the Dessert a few hours before nightfall. We chose to stop and rest, so we can continue through the night. "When we start to cross the desert, I will show you three how to sand walk it is a good control exercise," Sasori tells us we nod and settle down in the shade not bothering with a tent to sleep in as it was too hot.

I don't end up sleeping I was to awake that and I knew I would be fine without sleep. I still sit and rest with the boys waiting for nightfall. I let my mind drift and thinking about my past which in itself is not the wisest idea.

Years of being with the snake losing so much such a condition would have ended the life and sanity of many. Even then my own is questionable it only due to Ryuu that I can function in some form of normal. Even then I was good at hiding instability everything goes under a mask.

My attack on the snakes precious four was not just due to inability to work together. In truth is had been a psychotic break a slip in my control. We had been on a mission together in truth he was tolerable compared to the others. Kimimaro was another dark clan member though hailing from the blood and bone clan and strongly away from his twin which is concerning.

He treated me as an equal, not a slave to the snake he was the closest thing I had to a friend during those years. In truth, it still haunts me that I nearly killed him it was only his dark chakra that saved him that day. He had managed to knock me out, in the end, we both had to be carried off the battlefield that had once been a forest that turned into a barren clearing.

I woke days later chained in a cell it was nothing new to wake up with my stomach stitched shut. What he did to me this time I don't know I with the chains moving was not an option but sitting still and staring at a wall was nothing new either.

It was only days later that I was dragged from my cell and to a room covered in seals. I would later be able to recognize some as summon seals of a demonic nature. For that is what they were used for I was chained to the floor on my back. "Now Lord Orochimaru wants to see if it would be possible to turn you into a Jinchūriki though sadly as we do not have any tailed beast we will have to use a demon boss of the snake contract. "one of his right hands says in a cold and gleeful tone.

The summoning of the demon was a bloody one many died to draw him into the world. But the sealing that was used was imperfect and in truth, the only thing that held the demon long enough to strike a bargain with him was my dark chakra. It had intrigued the demon, and, in the end, he agreed to see if I was able to contain him.

My body was able to handle the dark chakra and addition of the demon's conscious just fine but the seal they used to hold him was useless it in no way held him it only aided in him not flooding my chakra network not that told them that part.

The weeks that passed were of isolation or at least from human interaction. The fighting that went on in my own mind was daunting. The demon who I learned his name to be Ryuu could not understand how Rem could let me be treated the way I was. And even worse in his eyes not even provide mental support leaving me to cope with all the abuse and pain alone.

Soon though I noticed again by my captors which lead to a new bout of testing and experiments. The following weeks were interesting and painful I discovered with the added dark chakra I needed far less sleep than before and that I had A higher healing. I have still yet to decide if it was a blessing or a curse I had long ago named my immortality a curse.

What I wouldn't give to see my family and end this pathetic nightmare of an life but sadly. It would never come to pass angels have long since abandoned the world and the weapons destroyed along with my clan. Ryuu would try to keep my mind occupied and away from what was happening it helped somewhat but I was still aware I still felt and knew.

By accident, I discovered I was immune to fire due to my new demon companion. It was a terrifying experience at first and I had to say why I was immune to the fire or the snake as to avoid any father burning attempts.

Though that only started experiments to see if I had other immunities. The drowning was inclusive as well I can't die from lack of air so that was two days at the bottom of a lake. It was a few months before he grew bored and lost interest in that line of experiments. I found myself-locked in a training room for nearly a year I could only leave for missions I had not seen Kimimaro since the fight. By the end of that mission, I had run leaving behind Orochimaru for the leaf.

I still can't think of the three years prior to the fight it has always lead to a severe worsening of my mental stability. Sasori is the one to draw me from my thoughts and with a quick look around I see the sun started to set. I notice that my brother was off scouting and the civilian and my teammates are asleep still. "Are you alright Yuki you seem lost in your mind." He asks softly

"I was thinking about the year before I joined the leaf and left Orochimaru. It's funny the only reason I was able to be that he thought I was so broken and alone that I would see the point in leaving. "I say looking down at my lap he moves over to my side I am thankful I sat away from the others. He settles himself beside me "have you told your brother everything?" the question hung in the air yet was answered the moment it was said.

"I had my spy find what had been done to you. The snake documents everything he does to a test subject. I can see you are struggling behind a mask I wish to help you. I know what he did and can tell you hide the scars the documented how for a mission he gave that seal to you. "He goes quiet for a moment he looks at me straight into my eyes.

Which even the snake would refuse to do" I am here for you even if I can't go to the leaf with you." He gently placed a hand on my shoulder move I can't help tensing at first. I no longer tensed with my team, but I avoided nearly all contact with others.

"Thank you, Sasori but at the time it is dangerous for me to think about the first two and a half years. The instability only gets worse when I think about it I nearly killed Kimimaro, who I had no problems with and considered a friend. "I say softly

We sit in silence for a time "I am surprised you can function at all without going on a rampage. From the older reports after a year, your rampages destroyed a number of his bases due to them." Sasori says "well after I gained Ryuu he has been able to keep some of my worst emotions but its failing he can't keep it at bay much longer." I tell him

The sun had fully set when Riku returned he wakes our charge and the team. We head out and we began to learn sand walking which was tiring. We managed it on our third day across the desert as we grew closer to the village I can tell Sasori is getting more and more uneasy.

We had at least another week before we reach the village it causes my mood to drop at the thought of not having him around. It also raises my fear as there would be a higher chance of just my brother not being enough to contain me if I do go on a rampage and I hoped it was not in the sand village that would be the last thing we need for me to worsen the already strained relations between the nations.

My sleep begins to suffer from the stress of such thoughts and the increase in negative emotion that was slipping through.

I have started too snapped at my teammates for little things that shouldn't bother me. Sasori has been keeping close to me knowing that these were signs that I will snap soon my brother is watching me more closely but has yet to ask about it.

I was fighting myself I didn't want to hurt my team it only worsens the stress and brings my snapping closer. It was a dark and destructive cycle that only had one end. When the sun rose, we settle down to rest I felt the darkness boil over my body was shaking with the force of trying to hold back. I ran away from the camp fleeing in hopes of getting away and not hurting those I had come to call family.

My chakra was escaping me and my darker nature coming out to play. My chakra burned the sand to glass where I stepped. I could feel Sasori's chakra at my back even though I didn't bother to look behind me. I stumbled across a rock field I let loose on the rocks the first rock shattered from a shadow spike. Sasori holds back and has yet to approach me I can no longer hold my other side back from taking over.

A dark laugh falls from my lips "so the wayward puppet master wants to see if I am alright. Aren't you scared your read what I have done to others who have tried it help me." I chuckle darkly "what a joke I don't need your help and Yuki will do well to remember others only bring pain and misery to us. "I tell him turning to face him he looks shocked at me.

He remained quiet "It's strange you don't fear me mmm interesting but then again it was I who was attracted to you as a child though that was before the Sunēkudēmon joined us though even then we began to grow apart her mask became another part of her mind a way to survive. And well I am all her Shinigami instincts I am the one who thinks humans no longer deserves mercy." I smile at him showing my fangs

"If you are not Yuki then what are you called?" Sasori asks "I don't have a name never bothered with such human things, but you can call me Wraith if you need something to call me." I attempt to take a step and growl finding I am unable to.

"foolish girl why must you fight me on everything. You know people only bring us pain and misery, why should I let these fools live so they can hurt us down the line." I snarl at myself "your team has not done anything to hurt while I will admit my lack of lurching you out after not finding your body has hurt you, but they have not done anything to be your hate," Sasori says

"yet I know they will what will stop them from betraying me when I show who I truly am all the darkness all the hate I have what will keep them from stabbing me in the back. I refuse to be betrayed to be chained again!" I yell at him "Wraith you maybe he Shinigami but what of her and her demon side while I doubt they wish to be hurt again but you will be killing part of yourself by breaking ties with everyone they get close to." Riku says approaching us slowly.

"that and you will die if you deny your mates and from the research, I have done you will need two one for your demon and one for you." Riku tells me 'do you think I care that I will die without them my demon has already picked hers as I have. yet the dreams in which I die are they best ones I have I long to be gone from this miserable world." I scream at them not caring who heard.

"you can't mean that Yuki..." "Yuki never showed that she has nearly given up on life that she has thought of going on a killing spree just to get an angel to come kills us or the fact she has been looking for the last life sword to off herself ohh yes Yuki would never." I cut Riku off mid-sentence.

"Wraith you said nearly would you really take the last of your hope away would you give up and be so weak when your human side has yet to." Sasori says I narrow my eyes into a glare" I know what your doing puppet master and I shouldn't be surprised at such an attempt and you are correct in saying I shouldn't be so weak, yet I have stopped caring. Yuki found a way to trap her misery in me, so I have long since lost all hope." I snarl at him.

"I sigh sadly I am running out of energy to keep control of your body pity she got us away from the red eyes," I mutter before collapsing to the ground having drained all the energy available to us. I am vaguely aware of one of them picking me up and taking me back to camp.

A.N. It's been forever since I updated this story and I am so sorry to the people who have been waiting for the next part. Now, this chapter is a little shorter than my normal ones and that is because I have been struggling with how to try and continue this chapter I came to the solution of just starting the next one. My chapters may be shorter from now on so I can try and get them out sooner I will still try and keep them at least 4,000 words or so. I am still looking for a Beta to help with editing so I am limited to spell check and Grammarly.


End file.
